Canon
by HyugaSunflower
Summary: Neji Hyuga es una persona fría que lidia día a día con personas que no quiere, hace un trabajo que no quiere y en general tiene una vida y un destino que no quiere. Y las cosas empeoran cuando sus primas Hinata y Hanabi traen a casa a una chica con un pasado que ellos desconocen y que ella misma prefiere no recordar. Él la odia a ella, ella a él lo desprecia, ¿qué pasará con ellos?
1. Capítulo 1: El Diario De Neji Hyuga

_"Y bueno, heme aquí, sentado frente a un estúpido cuaderno en blanco, de tapa dura en color negro, con adornos sutiles en dorado y plateado, obsequio de mi prima mayor, Hinata; y una pluma a juego con el cuaderno, en color plateado, con incrustaciones de diamante, obsequio de mi prima menor, Hanabi. Durante meses me he resistido a tocar ambos regalos, pues sé perfectamente que, lejos de ser simples regalos casuales, son un pésimo incentivo para que retome las letras que abandoné en el tintero desde hace años, a la muerte de mi padre y mi tío, en un aparatoso y totalmente común accidente de auto. _

_Hasta hoy, había resistido ese impulso de mi mano de escribir, de redactar lo que sea que me pase por la cabeza; un poema al colibrí que diariamente me despierta con sus desagradables golpeteos a la ventana; una novela llena de intrigas y suspenso; una crítica a los tantos y tantos escritores que diariamente mandan sus patéticos trabajos a la redacción, con la esperanza de ser publicados. Pero hoy mi fuerza de voluntad ha fallado, y mi mano escribe libremente todas las palabras que se acumularon en mi tintero emocional por años. _

_No, no ha sucedido nada especial el día de hoy, no he conocido a ninguna persona importante ni tampoco he tenido una premonición en un sueño, ni nada que valga la pena contar. Hoy, como todos los días, he ido a trabajar, a revisar gráficas, a redactar informes, y a organizar el cierre del periódico, para mañana repetir el mismo ciclo una y otra y otra vez, durante el resto de mi vida, porque esa es la vida que escogieron mi padre y mi tío también por mi en el instante en que sus vidas se fueron de este mundo._

_No hay nada que me altere o me exalte. No hay coro ni concierto de música clásica que me conmueva, no hay libro que me haga soltar lágrimas, no hay noticia que me emocione, no hay platillo que me parezca exquisito, no hay actividad alguna que me proporcione un momento de alegría, no hay chiste que me haga reír a carcajadas, no hay persona por la que quisiera dar mi vida, no hay chica, o chico, porque no decirlo, que haga sentir que tengo una razón para estar en este planeta; sólo tengo este cúmulo de palabras que a nadie puedo decirle porque no hay nadie con quien contar. No hay nada más allá de esta vida, y no tengo nada que me ate a ésta, salvo el honor de ser el heredero del periódico más importante del país, pero, una vez muerto, el honor no me servirá de nada, porque igual los enemigos que me sobrevivan irán y patearán mi tumba e injuriaran mi nombre, y ningún honor me salvará de aquella masacre a la memoria de un magnate llamado Neji Hyuga._

_Soy quien soy por haber vivido por tantos años a la sombra de la rama principal de la familia Hyuga, la cual nunca se fijó en mí hasta que descubrieron mi asombrosa capacidad intelectual y la ineptitud de las hijas de la casa principal para ser jefas de la redacción de un importante periódico. Ninguna de las dos puso resistencia cuando se les ofreció de dimitir de sus responsabilidades, y yo no quería esta vida, pero tampoco quería ninguna otra, y por respeto a mis mayores, acepté un puesto al que estoy atado con cadenas invisibles, pero más pesadas que el hierro y más quemantes que si estuvieran al rojo vivo._

_Cadenas que lentamente me consumen y acaban con mi vida, una llena de rencor y resentimiento, una que más que darme a escoger, me dieron a aceptar, y a la cual tomé sin realmente quererla, y una que jamás podré aceptar como mía, sino como el destino de alguien más que pasó a mi gracias a la cruel ruleta de la vida."_


	2. Capítulo 2: La Huida

Las luces iluminan débilmente una mesa de billar. Los hombres reunidos en torno a ésta fuman, beben, se divierten y conversan animadamente. Alrededor hay más mesas de billar y algunos otros juegos disponibles: póker, blackjack, vete a pescar, ruleta y lotería. Al fondo a la izquierda se encuentra la barra principal, la cual se encuentra casi vacía, pues mis compañeras de trabajo están distribuyendo las bebidas sin necesidad de que los hombres vayan a buscarlas.

Yo me encuentro despojada de mi uniforme de trabajo, ése tan vulgar y destapado, que no soporto y no pienso volver a ponerme jamás. Mi cabello está recogido bajo una gorra, traigo unas lentillas de color azul y me he puesto maquillaje por todo el cuerpo, varios tonos más oscuro que el tono normal de mi piel. Uso una playera de algún incauto que la olvidó en un privado de mi compañera Sakura, y unos jeans holgados, además de unos lentes oscuros que acabo de robar de una de las mesas de póker. Con ese aspecto, parezco un muchacho de unos veinte años dispuesto a pasar una buena noche en el striptease bar.

Me sirvo del espacio de penumbra que hay entre mesa y mesa para pasar inadvertida. Volteo hacia los tres tubos en el escenario. Sakura y otras dos compañeras realizan un provocativo y sensual baile ante un público que las aclama. Me entristezco al pensar que Sakura no vendrá conmigo, ella dice no tener el valor necesario para escapar de este infierno degradante en el que estamos encerradas. No importa, yo huiré y después haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para liberarla. Me doy ánimos con esa idea y prosigo mi camino, teniendo cuidado de pasar tan inadvertida como sea posible. El camino hacia la libertad está cada vez más cerca.

No es la primera vez que trato de escapar, esta debe ser mi tercer intento de fuga. En el último intento mi jefe y sus verdugos, mejor conocidos como los guardias del local, me mantuvieron encerrada y vigilada durante semanas, me sometieron a atroces torturas, y mi jefe hizo saber a los guardias que si intentaba fugarme una vez más, no sé lo pensaran dos veces y me mataran sin piedad.

Haciendo una rápida cuenta, mientras me deslizo sigilosamente a la salida del bar, llegué a este lugar cuando tenía quince años. Estoy por cumplir los dieciocho, lo que significa que llevo casi tres años encerrada, secuestrada, apartada del resto del mundo, explotada y obligada a trabajar en el peor negocio del mundo: el negocio de striptease bar.

Mi libertad se encuentra exactamente a dos metros de mí. Esta vez no estoy saliendo ni por una ventana ni por las salidas de emergencia de los baños de caballeros, es algo mucho más arriesgado y temerario: salir por la puerta principal. Pero es la única manera de no levantar sospechas, pues no tendría caso que un cliente del lugar se escabulla por una salida de emergencia, cuando no tiene nada que ocultar.

- Hola, mi nombre es Tomoyo, and today, I'll be your waitress, baby!- escucho a mi compañera de trabajo saludar a uno de los clientes, con ese saludo tan ridículo con el que tenemos que saludar a cada uno de nuestros visitantes. Me alegro de pensar que jamás volveré a decir esa frase otra vez.

Ya estoy en la puerta. El guardia me mira de arriba abajo, y yo le ordeno con la voz más masculina que puedo impostar que abra la puerta. Me mira de mala manera y me abre. Por un momento, la luz del sol me deslumbra, hacía mucho que no la veía tan directamente. Me sobrepongo y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida. "Lo estoy logrando" pienso mientras trato de que mis pasos no sean temblorosos ni vacilantes. Bajo el primer escalón. El segundo. El tercero. De pronto, un guardia se acerca al de la entrada y le dice algo al oído. Me piden que me detenga y que si sería tan amable de extenderles mi mano derecha. Yo asiento sin comprender para que. Empiezo a alzar mi mano, cuando me fijo en un pequeño detalle en el cual no me había fijado.

Aún traigo el anillo de esmeralda que siempre traigo en esa mano.

Suspiro, estoy perdida.


	3. Capítulo 3: Atrapada

Si, lo sé, es estúpido, imbécil, imperdonable el error que he cometido. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida como para olvidar ese detalle tan importante del jodido disfraz? Estoy perdida, perdida y atrapada.

Alzo los ojos y veo que el guardia de la puerta, que está totalmente rapado y trae lentes oscuros, ya se dio cuenta de la presencia de la brillante joya en mi mano. Su compañero, que trae puesto una corbata ridícula que asemeja a un piano reacciona más rápido que él y grita: "¡Atrápala imbécil bueno para nada!", pero en lo que grita yo tomo impulso y salgo corriendo, tengo la ventaja de que ya estoy afuera, pero la desventaja de que no hay gente transitando por el lugar y por tanto , nadie que me defienda. No importa, esta vez no voy a dejar que me atrapen, prefiero morir antes que volver a poner un pie dentro de ese absurdo strip-tease.

Corro tan rápido como me permiten mis piernas, que no es demasiado porque por más que lo intento, éstas tiemblan y trastabillan totalmente fuera de control. Detrás de mi siento los pasos de los dos guaruras, que corren como perros cazando a un zorro o liebre o conejo o venado o lo que usted guste y mande.

Volteo ligeramente, para ver que tan rápido es ese par. Son veloces, pero sus trajes de trabajo elegantes y sus complexiones más bien rechonchas impiden que vayan más rápido. Si consigo salir de esta calle llegaré inmediatamente al centro y si llego al centro, donde hay personas, locales y policías entonces estaré salvada.

Faltan unos cuantos metros para llegar a la calle, pero estoy cada vez más asustada porque me están dando alcance, y lloro sin poderlo evitar, aunque las lágrimas estropean mi visión.

Paso enfrente de una enorme casa, no llega a la categoría de mansión pero si es de las más grandes que he visto en mi corta vida. Por un momento pienso en tocar la puerta, pero sé que es inútil porque nadie abriría lo suficientemente rápido como para poder ponerme a salvo de los dos asquerosos guardianes que me persiguen.

Y justo por andar distraída viendo la casa... Me tropiezo con un algo. Trato de levantarme, pero una enorme herida cruza mi pierna, además de varios arañazos: acabo de caer encima de unos trozos de vidrio roto. Estoy jodida.

Me levanto como puedo pero vuelvo a caer, los guardias me dan alcance y me sujetan por los hombros y piernas, pero en vez de arrastrarme de vuelta al bar, hacen un movimiento extraño: me arrastran hasta el callejón al lado de la casa grande. Ahí me sueltan con violencia en el suelo, quedando yo con las piernas dobladas. Ambos están rojos y sudorosos, pero sonríen con malicia y se relamen mientras me miran.

— Está bien, está bien, me atraparon, grandotes–empiezo a decir con un valor que en realidad no siento — ¿no deberían de llevarme otra vez a esa absurda jaula-bar? y olvidar que esto pasó? – digo, pues sus miradas me están intimidando.

—¿En serio quieres eso, princesa?– pregunta el de la corbata ridícula. Yo bufo y le contesto con odio:  
— No, no quiero, preferiría morir a regresar, pero no me van a dejar ir... ¿o si? – pregunto lo último con un atisbo de esperanza.

El otro guardia, el que no ha abierto la boca, el calvo feo, sonríe con lástima y malicia y me contesta  
— Claro que si, princesa, claro que si...  
— Te dejaremos ir...– termina la frase el otro  
— Pero... todo favor tiene un precio, preciosa – dice de nuevo el primero, acercándose a mi.  
— Estúpido – le escupo en la cara. — Sabes muy bien que yo no recibo sueldo, ¿por qué pagarle a una chica que está secuestrada?  
— Oh no cariño - dice el corbato— no estamos hablando de dinero  
— Hablamos de... – comienza el pelonchas, susurrándome al oído — precios... asequibles…para ti, ¿comprendes? – yo empiezo a imaginar a que se refiere pero prefiero que me lo confirmen  
— ¿De qué carajos me estás hablando? – le ladro  
— Ay, pero mira la inocente – se escucha el comentario sarcástico del Sr. Corbata Ridícula, que entretanto también se ha acercado a mi y se ha colocado tras de mi en cuclillas, sujetándome del cabello.  
— Cariño, me refiero a que más te vale haber aprendido bien en los privados. – me jala del pelo haciendo que mi oído quede a la altura de su boca, y sujeta una navaja a la altura de mi cuello —Vas a hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer, y más te vale que nos guste – dice el al tiempo que mete su mano bajo mi playera y me toca un seno.

Ese toque me repugna y con la fuerza de la indignación me doy la vuelta tratando de esquivar la navaja, pero el movimiento sale mal y ésta termina cortando varios mechones de mi cabello. Ignoro ese hecho y salgo corriendo, pero al poco tiempo mi pierna herida falla y caigo al suelo.

Esta vez no son delicados, me vuelven a arrastrar al callejón y por más que me resisto, me comienzan a golpear y creo que uno de ellos me ha hundido una navaja en un brazo cuando he intentado defenderme. Luego también siento como ese filo desgarra mi ropa y se clava en varios puntos de mi pecho y espalda. Poco a poco me voy sumiendo en la oscuridad, hasta que sólo escucho risas malévolas y fuertes gemidos de placer. Por momentos siento que me falta el aire y no quiero imaginar que es porque me han metido algo en la boca. Siento algo caliente derramarse por mi entrepierna, y mucho dolor, pero tengo los ojos vendados y no puedo ver que es.

— Así que esta imbécil es virgen. No me lo esperaba, con la cara de puta viciosa que tiene– oigo decir a uno de mis verdugos, y siento como la tortura sigue durante mucho tiempo, siento desfallecer. Ellos también deben de notar que mi cuerpo se enfría.

— Larguémonos ya de aquí. Ésta, con las heridas que tiene ya hace estar muerta– gruñe jadeante. Su compañero dice algo que no comprendo y escucho como ambos hombres se marchan dando pasos sobre el duro asfalto.

Estoy sucia, pegajosa, huelo horriblemente mal y estoy casi segura de que me estoy desangrando, además de que me estoy muriendo, de frío y también literalmente. Y, como me he estado repitiendo las ultimas horas: estoy jodida; pienso antes de perder el conocimiento.


	4. Capítulo 4: El Encuentro

Tres jóvenes se encuentran en el comedor de la mansión Hyuga. Una chica de cabellos largos y negros hasta la cintura sirve arroz en unos tazones, mientras que otra, de cabello del mismo color pero largo hasta abajo del busto dispone palillos en torno a los tres lugares de la mesa. El único que no hace absolutamente nada es el joven Neji, quien se encuentra sentado con la cabeza sobre los dedos de las manos enlazados, y mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

— Neji…— balbucea la mayor de las dos jóvenes que se encontraban poniendo la mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hinata? – contesta el aludido sin abrir los ojos

— Ya está servido — Neji abre los ojos para encontrarse con la cena perfectamente hecho y servido, cortesía de sus dos primas. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, toma los palillos y comienza a comer el arroz. La Hyuga menor se molesta y lo reprende:

— ¡Neji! Debes de esperar a que nosotras nos sentemos también, ¡es una cena familiar! Además, se te ha olvidado agradecer la comida – dice ella con tono de reproche.

— Te equivocas, Hanabi. Yo no he aceptado a la cena familiar, así que empiecen antes o después o cuando quieran, yo pienso irme a mi habitación en cuanto acabe, y ya pueden hacer ustedes dos lo que quieran. Y sabes perfectamente, Hanabi, que eso de agradecer la comida me parece una gran idiotez. Yo traigo el dinero a la casa, ¿por qué habría de agradecerme a mi mismo?

— Neji…— comienza la otra de las hermanas Hyuga

— Y no, Hinata, no puedo ser más amable— concluye Neji mientras retoma su tazón de arroz y come en silencio.

Sus dos primas lo imitan y la cena transcurre en un mutismo incómodo y sepulcral. Al poco rato, los tres recogen y lavan sus respectivos platos.

— ¡Neji! – grita Hanabi, a la cual las majaderías de su primo no la afectan para nada. – Hay que sacar la basura – le recuerda ella.

— Pues sácala, ¿no? – le contesta él con cinismo a la mitad de la escalera.

— Muy gracioso. Te toca sacarla hoy a ti. Hinata y yo lo hemos hecho en tu lugar toda esta semana.

— Paso – dice el con enojo mientras cierra la puerta del dormitorio de un portazo.

Hanabi suspira hondo. Está cabreada. Hace dos semanas que llegó de su viaje por Francia y mira como la recibe su primo. Ni siquiera el primer día fue amable con ella; no entiende como Hinata lo ha soportado sola dos semanas, aunque a decir verdad, Hinata lo soporta poco pues se la pasa todo el día metida en la universidad y Neji está casi todo el tiempo en la redacción.

— Déjalo – siente como la mano de su hermana se posa sobre su hombro. –Ha debido de tener un día bastante difícil. ¿Quieres que yo saque la basura?- pregunta ella, más por amabilidad que por otra cosa, la sola idea de salir a esa hora al basurero de al lado le pone los pelos de punta.

Aunque ya la sacó ayer, sabe el terror que tiene su hermana de salir a esa hora, por aquello de los secuestradores y violadores y todo ese rollo, así que niega con la cabeza y le desea a su hermana las buenas noches antes de tomar la bolsa de basura y dirigirse al contenedor.

No entiende porque su primo es tan reacio a tener personal doméstico o a contratar seguridad privada. ¿Es que no entiende del peligro que corren ella y Hinata por ser la familia directa del director y propietario del más grande diario de Japón? Cuando su padre estaba vivo, tenían guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas del día, pero al morir Neji decidió que no los necesitaba a ellos y lo que él no necesita tampoco lo necesitan sus primas, y si en esa casa habían sobrevivido sin personal doméstico, así seguiría hasta que su supervivencia dependiera de ello.

_"Neji valora muy poco su vida" _piensa Hanabi mientras abandona la seguridad de su hogar y tuerce a la callejuela donde se encuentra el depósito. _"La suya y también la de Hinata y la mí. ¿Es tanto su desprecio por nosotras y por la vida misma? _Aunque nunca jamás ha hablado con ella acerca de eso, _"yo sé perfectamente que nuestro primo nos tiene mucho resentimiento por haber desistido del puesto que ahora ocupa él y del cual alguna de nosotras debió hacerse cargo." _Sin ese periódico, seguramente ahora él sería un gran escritor, o poeta, o quizás actor: algo que tuviera que ver con artes, pues tiene mucha talento para eso, pero ni su padre ni su tío habían dejado que ellas decidieran: simplemente les dijeron que nunca serían aptas para el puesto y que sería Neji el que se haría cargo

Mientras piensa, tuerce a la derecha y comienza a adentrarse al callejón donde se encuentra el enorme contenedor._ "Supongo que tampoco es que me vaya a pasar mucho por estar aquí, ¿no? Es decir, estoy a unos cuantos pasos de mi casa y nadie nunca pasa por aquí. Actúo como si estuviera a punto de encontrar un asesino o un cadáver. Parezco Hinata"_

Está tan oscuro que apenas puede ver nada. Su visibilidad también es afectada por su cabello, el cual cae sobre su cara y no puede apartar pues tiene las dos manos ocupadas. Y bueno, como es de esperarse, a los pocos metros tropieza con una bolsa de basura que alguien ha dejado descuidadamente y cae. Lanza un improperio, se levanta y da una patada a la bolsa, la cual se rompe y un montón de porquería sale de ésta. Maldice el mal olor y retoma su camino, pero se vuelve a tropezar con otra bolsa antes de dar dos pasos. _"Vecinos hijos de puta"_maldice de nuevo mientras se vuelve a levantar, y de nueva cuenta la patea para apartarla.

Comienza a alejarse, cuando de nueva cuenta tropieza. Esta vez no se contiene:

— ¿OTRA VEZ? ¡BOLSAS HIJAS DE PUTA! ¿QUÉ NADIE PUEDE PONERLAS EN EL PUTO CONTENEDOR QUE ES EN DONDE VAN? ¡COÑO! —

Se dispone a patear la bolsa, cuando se da cuenta que ya está abierta y que hay una especie de líquido derramado alrededor de ésta. Pero a diferencia de las otras dos, no desprende la típica peste a frutas en descomposición, más bien huele a…

— A sangre…— piensa Hanabi en voz alta poniéndose lívida. Se acerca a la bolsa para ver que es exactamente lo que contiene. ¿Una bolsa blanca? No. Es una persona, una jodida persona, desangrada y muerta. Hanabi grita y mentalmente se maldice por invocar a un cadáver con sus pensamientos.

¿Cadáver? Debería de comprobarlo primero. Se acerca al supuesto cuerpo, y aunque con asco, intenta tomarle el pulso, tal y como le ha enseñado Hinata. Nada. Pasan cinco segundos. Diez. ¡Pum! Siente un latido. Vuelve a esperar. ¡Pum! Otro. ¡Pum!

El o la persona sigue viva, pero quizás no por mucho tiempo; tira la bolsa y busca desesperadamente su celular. En un principio piensa llamar a Neji, pues su primo es el único capaz de mantener la cabeza fría en momentos como ése. Pero sabe que seguramente ni contestará cuando vea en la pantalla de su móvil su número, y entonces ella lo maldecirá para siempre durante los próximos tres años por dejara sola con un pseudo cadáver.

Bufa, no quiere llamar a la miedosa de su hermana, pero bueno, si Hinata está estudiando medicina es por algo y que mejor práctica que ver a un bonito casi cadáver. Marca el número de Hinata y ésta contesta:

— ¿Hanabi? ¿Qué sucede?

— Hinata, tenemos una emergencia

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta: el tono de miedo aparece en su voz

— Acabo de encontrar algo interesante para tus prácticas

— ¿Interesante?

— Acabo de encontrar a un zombi, o algo parecido: casi no tiene pulso y apenas respira.

— V-V-oy en-enseguida— tartamudea y cuelga. A pesar de las circunstancias, sonríe, hacia mucho que no la escuchaba tartamudear. Concretamente, desde que tiene novio, el rubio gritón mete patas… ¿Uzumake? ¿Uzumaki? Debe de estar realmente asustada para empezar a hacerlo otra vez.

Como no sabe muy bien que hacer, y dado que la persona tendida frente a ella está más fría que la actitud de su primo, se quita el suéter y cubre con éste al infeliz enfrente de ella.

Hinata llega rápidamente, en piyama y cubierta por su bata de médico.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Al lado del contenedor. —

Con cuidado se inclina frente al fallido cadáver. Prende una linterna, y le pide a Hanabi que la sostenga mientras que saca otra linterna más pequeña de su bolso y abre los ojos a quien sea que esté en el piso. Después, toma el pulso y comprueba la respiración.

— Hanabi- habla Hinata después de unos minutos

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Está herida de gravedad y casi no tiene pulso

— Oh Dios. ¿Qué hacemos?

— Nada. Ya llamé a una ambulancia y están en camino.

Y efectivamente, pronto se escucha la sirena y un poquito más tarde Hinata, Hanabi y la persona, que ha resultado ser una chica, van en camino al hospital.

_"Ojalá se salve" piensan Hanabi y Hinata al mismo tiempo._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Nota de capítulo: Desde hoy y hasta el día 18 de enero subiré diariamente dos capítulos, que son los que llevo hasta ahora en la historia. Después probablemente suba dos al mes. Muchas gracias por leer n.n' si gustan dejar un review es cordialmente bienvenido :3_


	5. Capítulo 5: Días De Locos

El despertador suena de forma estridente. No quiero levantarme aún. Bueno, tampoco quiero permanecer en mi cama. No quiero nada, en verdad. En fin, apago el ruidoso aparato y me encamino hacia la ducha. Después de un baño con el agua más helada que puede haber – Hinata debe haber olvidado encender el calentador- salgo de la ducha. La mataré en cuanto la vea, sabe lo mucho que detesto ducharme con agua fría. Me pongo mi camisa y hago el nudo de la corbata, pero dejo el saco para después; restriego mi cabello con una toalla y después me dirijo a la habitación de Hinata. La muy floja ni siquiera se ha levantado; seguramente sigue roncando como un tronco sin preocuparse por sus deberes en el hogar.

Toco la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. Nada, no contesta. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Abro la puerta y me encuentro con que la cama está totalmente hecha. Me dirijo a la habitación de Hanabi, el mismo escenario. Recuerdo que anoche Hinata recibió una llamada de Hanabi y salió corriendo de la casa, pero no supe si regresaron o no pues el sueño me venció antes de poder escucharlas.

Trato de no alterarme y bajo a la cocina, la cual se encuentra completamente desierta. Y no sólo la cocina, también la sala, los baños, el comedor, el cuarto de tele, incluso el viejo cuarto que solía se de juegos y que ahora usamos de trastero. No puedo evitarlo, ese cuarto me trae recuerdos de cuando éramos unos niños y disfrutábamos de la vida y nada más. Niego con la cabeza, esos tiempos están atrás y las niñas otrora agradables son ahora la desgracia de la familia, son _mi _desgracia.

Salgo de la casa y me encamino al último lugar del que tengo conocimiento en el que estuvieron.

No hay rastro de ellas en el callejón. Comienzo a reunir pistas. Bolsas de basura abiertas y desordenadas por todos lados, una peste a gasolina y algo que no logro identificar, pisadas de pies ligeros y pequeños –deben de ser de Hanabi o de Hinata– y –trago saliva–, restos de sangre. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a alguna de las dos? No es que me importe, pero si algo les sucede tengo que fingir preocupación o de lo contrario mi imagen pública – y por lo tanto, también la del periódico– se irá al traste. Comienzo a adentrarme, me encuentro con el suéter de Hanabi tirado en el suelo, el celular de Hinata olvidado en el rincón y huellas de un auto grande en el asfalto. ¿Las habrán secuestrado?

Llamo a uno de mis colaboradores de la redacción y le informo que hoy no me presentaré y que más les vale hacer bien su trabajo si no quieren que sus cabezas terminen decorando mi árbol de navidad. Después me dirijo a mi auto.

Son las 10:56. Tengo que movilizarme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de pasar varias horas en el hospital, – era muy tarde y el personal del hospital nos recomendó no salir hasta la mañana pues era una hora muy insegura para "dos jovencitas como nosotras"– Hanabi y yo entramos hechas pomada a la casa, la cual está vacía y silenciosa; seguro que Neji ya debió de haberse marchado a la redacción. La pobre chica –si, ha resultado ser una chica– que hallamos ayer se encontraba en terribles condiciones y ambas decidimos quedarnos en el hospital por si había que hacer trámites, pagos o alguien se presentaba a reclamarla, para que nos dieran una explicación del porqué de su aparatoso estado. No sucedió nada de eso, lo único que sabemos por el momento es que hay una chica que está delicada en el hospital y de la cual nos haremos cargo desde ahora hasta que averigüemos qué fue lo que sucedió con ella. No tenemos mucho tiempo, sólo hemos venido por un cambio de ropa, ya que tenemos que presentarnos en el departamento de la policía para declarar lo que sucedió o lo que sabemos. Compruebo el reloj, son las 10:57, la cita es a las 11:30 y la comisaría nos queda a cuarenta minutos. La familia Hyuga quedará como una impuntual.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miro mi reloj de pulsera. Son las 11:30, y acabo de salir de la estación de policía, en la cual no me han informado absolutamente nada de mis primas. Bufo molesto y me encamino hacia la puerta para registrar las casas de sus amigos y del novio mete patas de Hinata, tal vez él sepa donde demonios se metió ese par de ineptas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata y yo entramos corriendo a la comisaría a las 11: 31, justo a tiempo. Tenemos varias horas de interrogatorios y molestos policías por delante.

...Una cuarenta y cinco PM. Después de salir de la policía, Hanabi y yo nos dirigimos al hospital donde está la chica que encontramos ayer. Nos informan que está mejor, pero aún sigue inconsciente y que tendrá que permanecer unos cuantos días en el hospital hasta que se encuentre mejor. Nos dan su número de habitación –223– para que podamos pasar a verla. Su ropa hecha harapos ha desaparecido y ahora la cubre un ligero camisón de hospital, pero todavía se ve muy magullada y el oscuro maquillaje que se puso no se le ha ido del todo. Nos quedamos un rato a ver si despierta y después nos largamos al coche. Hanabi me pregunta cuando vamos de camino que si la chica despertará algún día. Yo me río y le contesto que si, que por el trauma y las lesiones aún sigue desmayada pero que probablemente despierte para mañana. Si señor, hoy definitivamente es un día de locos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y bueno, después de buscarlas como un loco por todos los hospitales de la ciudad, me encamino al último que no he visitado, cerca de donde Hinata estudia la universidad –es el único que ella conoce en el que podrían estar, aunque no pensé que pudieran estar ahí porque está muy lejos de la casa–. Entro por la puerta, donde hay un enorme y ridículo reloj de pared en forma de gato que marca la 1:47. Pregunto a la enfermera de la recepción si no han ingresado a una chica de apellido Hyuga. La enfermera asiente y me dice la habitación: 223. Me retiro sin mediar palabra. Más vale que les haya pasado algo de gravedad o de lo contrario ambas estarán pero el la morgue. Detesto perder el tiempo con ellas de esta manera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me encuentro frente a la habitación 223. Estoy listo para enfrentar lo que sea; como si me importara en algo lo que le suceda a ese par. Toco la puerta, y al no obtener respuesta, me tomo la libertad de entrar por mi cuenta.

Frente a mi se encuentra lo que debe ser la cabellera de Hanabi vuelta de espaldas, aunque en que estado: cortada dispareja y a navajazos; además, puedo apreciar varios cortes – uno de gravedad y con puntos de sutura – en su brazo libre.

– ¿Hanabi? – digo con voz firme al tiempo que la muevo con brusquedad. El bulto encima de la cama gime y se voltea. Para mi sorpresa, no es Hanabi la joven que se encuentra ahí, es un espectáculo horrible que me da arcadas. Es una chica, de unos dieciséis o diecisiete, a lo mucho tendrá dieciocho. Su cabello está hecho un total desastre, tiene muchos moratones y cortes en lo que se le ve de cara, tiene los ojos cerrados e hinchados, y surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a esa infeliz? Tal vez Hanabi se enojo con ella y la golpeó y ahora está en el hospital por su culpa y Hinata y ella se esconden por algún lado o algo así. Una teoría muy estúpida pero nada improbable. Es una pena, a pesar de todo creo que sin esas lesiones podría ser bonita. Me quedo un momento viendo su rostro. Ovalado, pequeño, nariz fina y labios bien dibujados y carnosos. ¿De qué color tendrá los ojos? Azules no. Ni mieles. Tal vez verdes, es lo que mejor le quedaría. Creo.

Salgo de la habitación y del hospital y me dirijo a la casa. Es obvio que el par de están perfectamente y más les vale o tener una buena excusa o pueden comenzar a rezar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos chicas se encuentran en la sala de una enorme casa. Se ríen y conversan animadamente acerca de nada mientras comen pizza. Es evidente que se divierten y que se han olvidado por un rato de la chica que está internada en el hospital. En ese momento, se burlan de uno de los oficiales de la estación:

– ¿Y te fijaste en el gordo calvo? ¿Ese que tenía cara de estúpido?

– Si, ¡apestaba! Y además hablaba así "hoda, ¿nedesditan algo? ¿Se des ofdece algo de tomar?

– ¡EXACTO! – grita Hanabi riendo estruendosamente mientras muerde un trozo de pizza

– Vaya, Hanabi, tú si que tienes energía para reír

– Ay, Hinata, tú siempre tan seria. Pronto serás tan seria y amargada como…

– ¿Cómo quién? – dice una voz obviamente masculina desde la puerta de la estancia. Las hermanas Hyuga tragan saliva mientras esperan su juicio final

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La verdad es que yo ya esperaba encontrármelas en la casa, pero no en ese estado: comiendo pizza, divirtiéndose, riendo a carcajadas y ambas embutidas en cómodos pijamas –a diferencia de mi, que llevo en traje desde que me levanté–, además estando a punto de criticarme.

– Ay, primo – dice Hanabi de pronto, rompiendo el incómodo silencio – ¡es obvio que tú! – siento como una venita de mi frente comienza a palpitar. Francamente, me estoy poniendo furioso.

– ¿Yo, Hanabi? ¿Yo un amargado, dices?

– Si, primo. Te la vives bufando y enojado, además de que la casa sólo la pisas para venir a dormir. Por eso ni siquiera tienes novia.

– ¿Ah, si? Pues sábete que LLEVO BUSCÁNDOTE A TI Y A HINATA DESDE LA MAÑANA, ¡CREYENDO QUE ESTABAN HERIDAS O SECUESTRADAS! ¡QUEDE COMO UN REVERENDO IDIOTA YENDO A BUSCARLAS A LA POLICÍA, A CASA DE SUS CONOCIDOS, AL HOSPITAL Y NUNCA APARECIERON! ¿EXACTAMENTE DONDE CARAJOS ESTABAN?

– ¿Heridas o secuestradas? Ay primo, pero que cosas dices – escucho como me contesta Hanabi sonriendo y moviendo la mano como rechazando la idea en el aire – lo que sucede es…

– ¡Seguramente te metiste en una pelea con esa chica y por eso está así!

– ¿Yo? ¿Mandar a esa chica al hospital?

– T–Te equivocas, Neji – abre la boca Hinata – lo que sucede es que ayer Hanabi y yo encontramos una chica he–he–herida en la basura y pues la llevamos al hospital y luego nos mandaron a declarar y–y–y por eso no lle–llegamos a casa a t–t–t–iempo– oír tartamudear a Hinata sólo me enfurece más, esa historia de la chica es la gota que derrama el vaso, me llevo las manos a la cabeza, suelto unos cuantos improperios y me largo a mi habitación. No quiero saber nada de ellas por el resto del día.

– Vaya, Neji si que necesita ya unas vacaciones– escucho decir a Hanabi cuando cree que ya no la oigo. Bufo y azoto la puerta.

Corrección, no quiero saber nada de ellas por el resto de mi vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Son las 11:52 AM, o eso reza el reloj al lado de mi cama. ¿11:52? Joder, se me ha pasado la hora de levantarme. Por mucho. ¿Por qué carajos no ha sonado mi despertador? Me incorporo quedando sentado del lado izquierdo de la cama. No está mi celular, que es el que ocupo de toda la vida pues la alarma de cualquier despertador convencional me parece sencillamente intolerable. Mascullo un par de palabrotas cuando me doy cuenta del fuerte dolor de cabeza que me aqueja. Abajo, escucho ruidos de la cocina: deben de ser mis dos odiosas e insoportables primas, las causantes de mi dolor de cabeza. Trato de serenarme lo más que puedo, que no es mucho. Esas dos son un gran fastidio. Me encantaría cambiarme de casa, pero esta casa es también mía, así que me quedo. Si ellas quieren soportarme, bien, sino, pueden comenzar a irse, aunque la casa también es suya.

Después de ducharme y vestirme, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con las caras sorprendidas de Hanabi y Hinata.

– ¿Primo? No sabíamos que seguías aquí. Pero ya que sigues, anda, ven a desayunar con nosotras.

– Paso – le contesto a Hanabi de malas. – Te espero a ti y a Hinata en la sala. Ya.

– ¡Pero primo! – me dice Hanabi en un tono chillón de niña pequeña que me lleva al borde de la locura y el enfado y le grito: –** ¡AHORA, LAS DOS A LA PUTA SALA! ¡A–HO–RA! –** les grito de manera fulminante y amabas corren a la sala.

Cada quien toma el lugar de siempre, Hinata el sofá lila de una plaza y Hanabi se sienta despreocupadamente en el sillón de dos plazas en color blanco, abrazando un cojín. Sólo hace eso cuando esta emocionada o asustada. Por fin entiende que debe de tenerme miedo y respeto. Bruja.

Antes, cuando Hiashi o mi padre nos mandaban llamar para hablar de algo con nosotros o regañarnos, ellas tomaban esa postura y yo me sentaba en la alfombra del suelo, pero como en esta ocasión yo seré el que las regañaré, me paro justo enfrente de la televisión donde ambas pueden verme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Muy bien, Hanabi, Hinata. Ya que están aquí, hablemos – escucho decir a Neji en un tono tranquilo y calmado. Trago saliva y Hinata más. Cualquiera que valore su vida sabe que si Neji usa ese tono debe de huir. Yo amo la vida y la canción favorita de mi hermana lleva por título Viva La Vida, pero ninguna de las dos puede darse el lujo de huir. Nos resignamos a lo peor.

– ¿Y–Y so–sobre q–que quieres ha–hablar, N–Neji?

– Buena pregunta Hina–chan– esto va de mal en peor, Neji sólo nos dice Hina–chan o Hana–chan cuando quiere matarnos –, muy buena pregunta. Estamos aquí reunidos para hablar acerca de su misteriosa desaparición de ayer – En momentos como este me arrepiento de no haber tenido novio ni hijos ni haber escrito un testamento.

– Pues, fácil, primo, tuvimos que llevar a una chica al hospital y por eso no regresamos – resumo la historia lo más que puedo: Neji hará las preguntas que desee y ojalá no sean muchas.

– Y… ¿no tenían un celular a la mano? ¿Acaso no tenemos lo suficiente para cubrir el gasto de UN CELULAR? – lo último lo pronuncia histérico, ya está empezando a entrar en el trance de furia.

– Pues si primo, pero es que el mío no tenía batería y a Hinata se le cayó el suyo de camino al hospital.

– Ah, ya veo, ya veo. ¿Un hospital que tampoco tiene teléfonos fijos?

– Si que los tenía, Neji, pero no se nos ocurrió usarlos y pues ahora aquí estamos.

– Ah… no se les ocurrió. Una excusa brillante, Hanabi, simplemente brilla como una estrella sobre un diamante. ¿ES QUÉ NO PUEDEN USAR LA CABEZA PARA NADA? – perro del mal – ¿Sabes lo que sucedió por que "no se les ocurrió"?

– No…

– Sucedió…– empieza el borrando la sonrisa de su rostro – que me levanté y no estaban en la casa. Me tuve que duchar con agua fría. Tuve que salir personalmente a buscarlas por los alrededores de la casa. Las declaré como DESAPARECIDAS en la estación de policía. LAS BUSQUÉ EN CASA DE TODOS SUS AMIGOS, Y SI, HINATA, TAMBIÉN EN LA CASA DEL ESTÚPIDO DE TU NOVIO. LAS BUSQUÉ EN TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS HOSPITALES DE LA CIUDAD. Y CUANDO FINALMENTE LAS ENCUENTRO "INTERNADAS"– dice el ya al borde de la locura – RESULTA QUE MANDASTE A UNA CHICA AL HOSPITAL, Y CUANDO LAS VENGO A BUSCAR A LA PUTA CASA, ¿QUÉ ENCUENTRO? ¡A TI Y A HINATA COMIENDO PIZZA MIENTRAS ME INSULTABAN! ¡ESO ENCUENTRO! ¡AHORA ME VAS A EXPLICAR COMO ESTUVO ESO DE LA CHICA YA!

– ¿De verdad crees que aun soy la peleonera de antes? No, Neji, te equivocas – digo, estallando en carcajadas. Mi primo me tiene tan alta estima que piensa que mande yo solita a una chica al hospital. A él se le salta una venita en la frente. – Lo que sucede es que ayer Hinata y yo encontramos a esa chica violada y tirada en el callejón, y entre y demás se nos fue totalmente el tiempo. Y, pues debimos avisarte que estábamos fuera, pero no lo hicimos y ni modo. Lo sentimos, verdad Hinata– y casi poniéndonos de acuerdo, ella y yo nos levantamos y nos inclinamos al mismo tiempo. Él sólo bufa y dice varios improperios. Después se sienta en el sofá individual blanco y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Hinata, que es la que se ve más arrepentida, va a la cocina y vuelve con una taza de té de menta –el favorito de Neji– y se lo ofrece. Tiene mirada de súplica de y de tristeza. Él bufa y hace el ademán de rechazar la taza, con tan mala suerte que la tira. Hinata se sorprende por su reacción y se queda estática, el sólo musita un "recoge eso" y se encamina a las escaleras.

Mientras camina, noto algo raro en Hinata. Sus mejillas pálidas se ponen rojas, sus ojos comienzan a tomar una tonalidad ligeramente lila y una venita le salta en la frente. No digo nada, simplemente apunto los síntomas y me doy cuenta de que está a punto de asesinar a Neji, así que discretamente salgo de la estancia por la puerta que da al balcón y la cierro con seguro, por si acaso. Después me pongo los audífonos con volumen bajo, para escuchar la pelea con música de fondo.

– ¿Neji? – escucho como dice Hinata en el mismo tono amable que uso Neji hace unos minutos

– ¿Qué quieres, Hinata? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterí…

– ¿¡CON QUE DERECHO ME TRATAS ASÍ, EH NEJI!? ¿¡CON QUÉ **CARAJOS **DERECHO NOS TRATAS ASÍ A HANABI Y A MI!? ¡**ME TIENES HARTA Y ESTA ES LA GOTA QUE DERRAMA EL ASQUEROSO VASO**! ¡TE CREES DEMASIADO Y CON AUTORIDAD SOBRE NOSOTRAS POR TENER A TU CARGO EL PERIÓDICO, **ESTÁS DEMENTE**! ¡POR ESO LAS ÚNICAS QUE TE QUEREMOS SOMOS NOSOTRAS Y **NADIE MÁS!** ¡**NADIE**! – grita mientras le avienta la taza de té que recogió del suelo.

– No me grites, Hinata.

– ¿QUÉ NO TE GRITE DICES? ¿QUÉ NO TE GRITE? DIARIO NOS GRITAS A HANABI Y A MI Y NO TE DECIMOS NADA, ¿TE CREES EL REY O ALGO ASÍ? ¡RESPONDE!¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES?

– NO ME CREO NADIE, HINATA – le contesta Neji también a gritos – NADIE IMPORTANTE, SÓLO SU PRIMO EL CUAL SE HACE CARGO DE SU NEGOCIO. ¡SUYO! ESEPERIÓDICO LES PERTENECE A USTEDES Y SIN EMBARGO ME TENGO QUE HACER CARGO DE ÉL PORQUE LAS NENITAS NO QUERÍAN DEDICARSE AL PERIODISMO.¿Y SABEN QUE MÁS? ¡QUÉ A MI ESE NEGOCIO NO ME INTERESA! ¡Sólo estoy aquí porque hice una estúpida promesa a mi padre y ahora tengo que acatar lo que TU padre me encomendó! ¡TENGO QUE, aunque NO quiero! ¿QUÉ TAL, EH PRIMITA? ¡COBARDES IRRESPONSAB…! – no termina la frase. Están tan atascados en su conversación que no se dan cuenta que yo salí de mi escondite para propinarle una fuerte bofetada que cruza su mejilla izquierda. Siento como las lágrimas se caen por mi cara, pero no le doy importancia. Hinata y Neji están mudos de asombro.

– No es como tú crees, Neji. No es como tu quieres creer, pero sólo te interesas por ti mismo. No hables de lo que no sabes.

– HANA…

– **¡NO ME HABLES! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCAHRTE, MALDITO INÚTIL! ¡NO QUIERO!** – le grito totalmente fuera de mi mientras le doy otra cachetada para después salir corriendo de la estancia y encerrarme de un portazo en mi habitación.

Maldito Neji. Ojalá reviente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Hinata y Hanabi se han enfadado conmigo, y yo con ellas. ¡LAS ABORREZCO! Haga lo que haga o diga lo que diga, ellas siempre tomarán el papel de víctimas y yo quedo como el malo de la historia. Quisiera poder tomarlas a ambas de los pies y lanzarlas como balas en los juegos olímpicos, lanzarlas muy lejos y no volverlas a ver. Quisiera poder convertirlas en delicados ciervos, y poder dispararles a ambas como cazador sin el menor cargo de conciencia. Ojalá no existieran._

_A veces, alguna parte de mi in–sub–consciente me pregunta dónde quedó el cariño que nos teníamos cuando niños. Yo me respondo que ese cariño nunca existió, sólo me usaron para poder deshacerse de sus responsabilidades. Malditas arpías._

_Ya dejo de escribir, el teléfono está sonando y ninguna contestará por mí; están demasiado enfadadas."_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

El teléfono suena con insistencia en la mansión Hyuga. Neji baja corriendo las escaleras mientras masculla mil maldiciones.

– Hyuga al habla, ¿qué se le ofrece?

– Buenas tardes, perdone la molestia. Hablamos de la clínica universitaria. ¿Es usted el propietario de un celular NK2150 negro?

– Si, ¿sucede algo?

– Lo dejo ayer olvidado en el suelo de la habitación 223. ¿Puede pasar a recogerlo o prefiere que lo llevemos nosotros a su domicilio? – necesito airearme y salir de la casa un rato. Acepto.

– No, tengo tiempo. Pasaré a recogerlo más tarde. – digo y cuelgo, sin darle tiempo a la enfermera de decir nada más.

Treinta minutos más tarde, aparco el auto frente a la clínica universitaria donde mi prima hace sus prácticas de la carrera. Bajo del auto dando un portazo.

En la recepción, una joven enfermera me entrega mi celular y yo le agradezco. Me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a irme cuando la enfermera me habla:

– Disculpe, ¿no será usted pariente de las hermanas Hanabi y Hinata? – bufo internamente al escuchar sus nombres, pero no puedo hacer eso frente a la enfermera.

– Así es.

– Tengo entendido que entonces usted también está al tanto de la situación de la chica a cargo de ellas

– No realmente

– Comprendo. ¿Desea que le explique lo sucedido? – no tengo la menor gana, pero sigo sin saber que ocurrió y Hanabi no me hablará por meses, así que afirmo con la cabeza y la enfermera me conduce a la cafetería del hospital, donde me pide que tome asiento y después comienza.

– Antier ingresaron a esa jovencita por la noche. De sus hermanas

– Son mis primas – mascullo entre dientes

– Bueno, de sus primas sabemos que la encontraron casi muerta cerca del contenedor de su casa. Inmediatamente Hinata nos contactó y fuimos por ella. Casi no tenía signos vitales y ahora está estable, pero continua inconsciente y probablemente presente secuelas por el trauma

– ¿Trauma?

– La pobrecita fue violada y golpeada. Ha de haber sido un suceso muy duro – concluye la enfermera mientras yo siento como la sangre se me escapa del rostro. Creo que Hanabi ya había mencionado eso de la violación, pero vagamente. ¿Qué habrá sucedido realmente con esa chica?

– ¿No quiere pasar a verla? – de pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos

– Seguro – digo con una nota de sarcasmo en mi voz

– Ya sabe. Habitación 223. Pase, dice mientras me señala el elevador.

Realmente no entiendo que estoy haciendo. No es que esa joven me interese en lo más mínimo, pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que yo y pronto me encuentro frente a la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Toco, no obtengo respuesta y entro.

A diferencia de ayer, no está de espaldas. De hecho, sus ojos miran fijamente a los míos.

Ah. Y por si a alguien quiere saber, no son mieles ni verdes. Son del color del chocolate oscuro. ¿Interesante, no?


	6. Capítulo 6: Belleza Vacía

Después de días inconsciente, por fin puedo volver a abrir mis ojos. Atroces pesadillas me han asaltado desde que quede desmayada en el horrible callejón, del cual alguien se ha tomado la molestia de sacarme y ponerme a salvo en una cama, rodeada de blancura y fresco metal: un hospital común. Me detengo a observarme los brazos, las piernas, las manos, mi cabello desigual, no quiero ni mirarme al espejo, debo lucir peor de lo que jamás me he visto. Me quedo mirando al vacío, pensando en que me han quitado todo lo que tenía, hasta la felicidad y la inocencia. Escucho voces y un par de improperios, no les doy importancia hasta que éstos se acercan y abren mi puerto. Volteo, para encontrarme de cara con una persona a la que no he visto antes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por unos instantes, el tiempo se detiene. Frente a mi se abren dos enormes ojos chocolates. Me miran con curiosidad y frialdad. ¿Quién es esta chica que tengo delante y por qué me mira con esos ojos tan fríos y calculadores? ¿Qué tanto recuerda de lo ocurrido? ¿Qué tanto me odia, a mí y a todos los hombres después de lo que ha tenido que soportar?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Quién es este hombre que apareció en mi habitación? ¿Quién? Estoy tentada de gritar, pero me contengo, aunque por dentro estoy que trino: ¿quién se cree para mirarme tan descaradamente y con esa expresión de interrogante?

Pero he de admitir que yo también me lo estoy comiendo con la mirada. Tiene muy buen cuerpo, es alto, de facciones finas, las cuales tiene contraídas en una mueca de enfado. Me agrada su cabello, largo hasta la cintura. Un pensamiento demasiado tonto dadas las circunstancias se me cruza por la cabeza, dada esa apariencia y ese cabello ¿es gay acaso? Niego con la cabeza y me fijo en lo más extraño de su apariencia: sus ojos, parecen dos perlas, vacías y frías.

Tengo que decirlo: es guapísimo. Pero hay algo diferente, algo que hace que su apariencia no me atraiga: el vacío que delatan sus ojos. No me refiero al color, sino a la expresión, están opacos y sin vida, como ojos de ciego. ¿Será ciego? ¿Por eso tiene los ojos de ese color tan extraño?

_"Anda, ¿qué esperas para hablarme?"_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

La joven enfrente de mi no se corta y también me observa con descaro, justo como yo la estoy mirando a ella. Sólo que ella no me ve a los ojos, sino que me repasa de arriba abajo con mirada de recelo y desconfianza. ¿Qué está pensando? De pronto su mirada se vuelve a fijar en mis ojos, es obvio que le causan extrañeza. ¿Qué espera para hablarme? Doy un paso, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente: no quiero que se asuste – ¿de cuándo a acá me importa un comino esa niña? – me susurra la parte sarcástica de mi interior, pero me quedo bien plantado en el suelo. Un silencio incómodo para mi flota en el aire, seguramente estoy tan tenso que ella puede sentirlo, porque noto como relaja los hombros y su mirada cambia de ser dura y fría a una expresión de curiosidad.

– Perdona por entrar a tu cuarto – digo, cayendo en la cuenta de que no la conozco y la estoy tuteando. – Quiero decir, a su cuarto. No sabía que estaba despierta. Soy Hyuga Neji. ¿Quién es usted y por qué está aquí? – ¿y por qué viene a poner la convivencia con mis primas, de por si mala, de cabeza? quisiera añadir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– … Soy Hyuga Neji. ¿Quién es usted y por qué está aquí? – resuena esa frase en mi cabeza varias veces antes de poder procesar la información. Su voz es… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿varonil? Tal vez. Es seductora pero tiene una carga impresionante de sarcasmo y enojo casi disimulado. Su voz me estresa y me asusta y me recuerda a los matones que me dejaron violada, casi muerta y a mi suerte, quisiera contestarle porque en su rostro aparece una mueca de enfado y quizás piensa que enloquecí o coy retrasada, pero no puedo, las palabras no salen de mi garganta, no lo veo y si lo veo y veo también a los cabrones que destruyeron lo que me reste de vida, que en estos momentos deseo que sea muy poco. Esa convicción y dureza con ña que habla sólo se siente en tres clases de personas: en las malas personas, en las enojadas, o en las resentidas.

Siento algo húmedo bajar por mis mejillas. Patético, estoy llorando enfrente de un desconocido, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Tengo las manos entumecidas y no puedo llevármelas a la cara, quiero limpiarme la cara y no puedo, así que me resigno y dejo que mi llanto fluya libremente y empape mi cuello, manos, camisón y sábanas.

Quisiera morirme ahora, ya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No entiendo si dije algo mal, si simplemente no quiere hablar con nadie que tenga pinta de hombre o si simplemente enloqueció, el caso es de que a los pocos segundos de haber formulado una pregunta tan sencilla como "¿cuál es tu nombre?" la joven enfrente de mi comienza a llorar sin control. Me da entre lástima y molestia, detesto ver llorar a las chicas y más si no sé el porqué, pero más y más si el porqué es algo sin importancia. Me dan ganas de acercarle un pañuelo, pero en vez de eso simplemente maldigo en voz baja y le bufo:

– Sabe, si va a llorar entonces mejor me largo. Es ridículo que llore porque le pregunto cuál es su nombre. Patético. Avisaré a las enfermeras que ya despertó. Hasta luego. – digo y me retiro, ya con el sólo sentimiento de molestia. ¿Por qué todas las chicas lloran? ¿Qué ganan con hacerlo? Me voy hasta el coche masticando rabia, y decido que necesito descargarme de alguna manera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corrijo, quisiera morirme, pero primero matar a ese imbécil desgraciado que se acaba de marchar de mi habitación. Sigo con las manos entumidas y no puedo limpiarme la cara, pero las lágrimas dejan de salir en cuanto la rabia se apodera de mi persona. ¿Quién es ese cabrón y qué se cree para hablarme así? Ojalá reviente. Me dejo caer en el colchón y me entrego a amargos pensamientos y recuerdos, de vez en cuando también ideo uno que otro plan asesino por si lo vuelvo a ver.


	7. Capítulo 7: Bienvenida

_"¿Saben que puede ser más odioso que tener una molestia guardada en un hospital? Tener una molestia dentro de la casa. Así es, esa cosa castaña y llorona llegó a vivir con Hinata y Hanabi – no conmigo, compartimos casa pero no espacios – ayer por la mañana, después de estar unos cuantos días más en el hospital. ¿Qué sé de ella? Nada. ¿Hanabi o Hinata se han molestado en saber? Tampoco, al parecer su instinto maternal puede más que la curiosidad. ¿Quiero tener a esta molestia en casa? No. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea. ¿Por qué he tenido que manejar tantas y tantas situaciones a las que no quería enfrentarme? Tampoco la tengo, tan fácil como eso. Las cosas suelen suceder porque si, ¿por qué? ¿qué es lo que determina que él gane, ella fracase, ellos pierdan el campeonato y el equipo contrario lo gane?_

_Unos dicen casualidad, otros dicen destino, otros trabajo duro yo me inclino un poco más por lo segundo. ¿Casualidades? Quizás existan, pero al menos a mi nunca me ha ocurrido ninguna. Hasta ahora, supongo._

_En el fondo, no me siento contento por haberle hablado de esa forma a la molestia. Puede que haya venido a perturbar toda mi paz, pero finalmente a ella también le han destruido la suya y no me grita como yo le grité._

_¿Y Hanabi y Hinata?_

_Diario desearía que las arrollara un camión. Pero cuanto más lo pienso, los cargos de conciencia vienen a mi cabeza, como su primo y miembro de una parte secundaria de esta familia, mi deber es buscar su felicidad más que desear lo contrario._

_Y, finalmente, son familia. Quizás me hayan cargado con algo que yo no quería, pero finalmente cuando niño, las quise mucho más de lo que me molestan en este momento. ¿Dónde y cuándo perdí el gran cariño que les tenía?"_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Mientras Hinata prepara algo de almorzar, yo estudio un apunte imposible, ni yo misma entiendo mi letra y las palabras no me entran en la cabeza. Maldito Derecho, ¿alguien podría recordarme por qué estudio esa carrera y no algo más acorde conmigo, como, no sé, periodismo? ¿O administración? Juro que cuando acabé mi carrera, usaré todas mis influencias para regresar a un puesto que me corresponde por derecho.

Estos son los momentos en los que me gustaría aplastar a Neji con un martillo, o mejor, obligarlo a estudiar. Aunque claro, es tan genio que seguramente terminaría la carrera en un año, a diferencia de otros simples mortales que hacen en cinco o seis.

A veces pienso que lo único que comparto con los Hyugas es el color de ojos y nada más. Quiero decir, Neji es un maldito genio, Hinata va sin problemas en la carrera de medicina, mi padre – a pesar de todos los errores cometidos a lo largo de su vida – fue una persona inteligente y muy hábil para los negocios y mi tío – el padre de Neji – también tenía un talento natural para enseñar y aprender.

Estoy tan aburrida y poco concentrada que mi mente se pone a divagar por otros rumbos.

Hace una semana que conocimos a la chica que habíamos encontrado inconsciente en el callejón. Su nombre es Tenten y por desgracia conoció a nuestro primo justo al despertar –yo me hubiera vuelto a desmayar al instante, o hubiera fingido hacerlo sólo para no soportarlo –

Cuando llegamos, a verla unas horas después de que conociera a Neji, nos topamos con sus enormes ojos castaños. Nos miraba con mucha dureza, y no apartaba la vista de mis ojos y luego de los de Hinata y luego a los míos. Seguro pensó que éramos iguales a Neji.

Segundos más tarde, se volteó sin decir palabra. Hinata y yo estábamos sin palabras, nunca habíamos sentido tanto rechazo en un solo gesto. Así que me acerqué y sin saber que decir…

– Hola. Soy Hyuga Hanabi. Ella es mi hermana mayor Hyuga Hinata, y el imbécil de pelo largo que vino ayer se llama Neji. Te ofrezco una disculpa por tan lamentable forma de despertar.

No nos respondió, pero comenzó a agitarse. Hinata se asustó y rodeó la cama, para encontrarse que estaba riéndose. Las dos sonreímos mientras la desconocida volvía a mirarnos y después adoptaba otra vez un gesto muy serio.

– ¿Hyuga? – dijo ella entonces, rompiendo el silencio. – Entonces, ¿él es su hermano?

– No. Es nuestro primo, pero vive con nosotras.

– Lo siento mucho

– Nosotras también.

– ¿Cómo dices que se llaman?

– Mi nombre es Hanabi – dije sonriendo – y ella es Hinata. Encantadas, aunque éstas no sean las mejores circunstancias. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Tenten – comentó ella y después nos quedamos calladas. Ella se veía terriblemente mal, molesta, triste, enfadada, todo, pero a pesa de eso no gritaba ni lloraba. Qué diferencia con mi primo. De verdad siento pésimo que lo haya tenido que conocer a él primero.

– Perdona – interrumpió de pronto mis pensamientos – pero me gustaría saber… ya sabes… ¿cómo llegué aquí?

Me quede ligeramente impresionada, porque no esperaba esa pregunta y entonces miré a Hinata con cara de "ayúdame".

– Claro – comentó Hinata interpretando el mensaje – Verás, lo que te sucedió es… –

Hinata habló sin parar durante quince minutos, explicando los pormenores de lo sucedido, escogiendo con mucho tacto las palabras y procurando no alterarla demasiado. A ratos veía como su mirada se ensombrecía, seguramente recordando todo lo que había sucedido con su vida. Una duda me llegó a la mente, ¿de dónde salió esta chica? ¿quién es?

– Entiendo – asintió Tenten cuando mi hermana terminó de hablar. – Entonces… ¿ustedes fueron las que me salvaron? – ambas asentimos. Tenten se quedó callada unos segundos y después… sonrió.

– Gracias – dijo ella con una sincera sonrisa.

Es una lástima que le haya tocado vivir lo que vivió. Desde el tercer día en que despertó ha ido a terapias diariamente, y su terapeuta dice que progresa muy bien. Es una chica preciosa y a pesar de todo, y aunque cuando la conocimos nos dio una impresión totalmente equivocada, es una niña alegre y sonríe mucho. Contrasta terriblemente con Neji, el cual no sonríe ni por equivocación, y por cierto, mi primo le dio la bienvenida más áspera del mundo.

El mismo día que la dieron de alta del hospital, decidimos que viviría con nosotras. Una cosa tenemos en claro, esta chica tiene un pasado muy doloroso y es obvio que no quiere hablar de él, por eso no se lo hemos preguntado y realmente no hace falta, si hubiera estado en un buen lugar no hubiera sucedido lo que sucedió. El único que no capta eso es Neji. La conversación Número dos que se dio entre ella y él fue así:

– Bueno, Tenten – le comentó Hinata poniéndola frente a la habitación que decoramos especialmente para ella. – ¿Qué te parece?

– Es… es… es… – comentó ella sin podérselo creer. Hinata se desanimó inmediatamente, pensó que no le había agradado. – ¡Es perfecta! – gritó ella rápidamente al tiempo que entraba y miraba a su alrededor. – ¿Ustedes la decoraron?

– Si – dijo mi hermana visiblemente aliviada. – Me alegra que te haya gustado.

– Es preciosa – afirmó ella. – Muchas gracias por todo… Hanabi, Hinata – dijo ello sonriendo.

– De nada – dijimos las dos a la vez.

Estuvimos todo ese día en el centro comercial, comprando ropa y cosas para ella, además para hacerle un nuevo corte, ya que aunque tenía un precioso cabello largo hasta la cadera, tenía muchos mechones desiguales y su cabello quedó a la mitad de su espalda. Hasta yo sentí pésimo cuando pasó eso, y ella se veía sumamente triste por su cabellera.

Luego, regresamos a casa y comprobamos que Neji no había regresado, así que cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Bueno, casi, hasta que por ahí de la una de la madrugada escuchamos gritos y gemidos.

Rápidamente corrimos a su habitación, seguras de que era ella quién tenía una pesadilla. Efectivamente, se veía agitada y asustada, desorientada ¿qué había soñado?

Unos segundos más tarde, entró nuestro primo a la habitación, evidentemente desorientado por encontrar la habitación de invitados con decoraciones diferentes y una chica con pesadillas perturbando su sueño.

– Hanabi. Hinata – dijo él con voz de trueno – ¿Podrían explicarme QUÉ es este escándalo?

– Nada… Neji – le contestó Hinata con suavidad. – Tenten tuvo un mal sueño, eso es todo. – dijo ella mientras yo me ponía a un lado de Tenten y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro, consciente de que no sabía dónde meterse.

– Perfecto. ¿Quién es Tenten? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Y qué le hicieron a la habitación de invitados?

– Pues – titubeó y después mejor seguí yo: – Tenten, es la chica a la que trataste tan mal en el hospital. Va a vivir con nosotros. ¿Algún problema, primito? – le dije con sorna.

– Si, ¡QUÉ YO NO PERMITO QUE SE QUEDE!

– Y ¿cómo lo vas a impedir?

– ¿Al menos sabes de dónde viene? – se dirigió rápidamente a Tenten – ¿quién eres tú? ¿dónde está tu familia? ¿o tus amigos? ¿o cuál es tu apellido?

– ¡NEJI! – le grité – si ella no lo ha dicho debe tener una razón, ahora cállate y déjala en paz.

– No pienso permitir que me hables así, Hanabi, y tú, Tenten, no quiero que te quedes aquí. Sólo serás una gran molestia.

Hasta ese momento, Tenten se había quedado callada, y temblando, cuando trata a hombres suele asustarse – es algo normal, nos explicó la terapeuta – pero la rabia pudo más que el miedo y con voz débil le contestó

– Lo siento… yo no quiero molestar a nadie. Mi nombre es Nahiara Tenten – ¿Nahiara? – y no tengo familia. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era niña y quedé en un albergue de gobierno. Esa es mi historia. No tengo más que contar.

– ¿Y crees qué me importa? No quiero verte aquí, molestia.

– Neji – le interrumpí – ódiame, a mi o a Hinata, todo lo que quieras. Pero no a ella, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. No podemos regresarla a la calle.

– De acuerdo – dijo él – que se quede, si gustan. No quiero oírte hablar jamás, molestia. Y – nos dijo apuntándonos a mi y a Hinata – ustedes son una vergüenza. ¿Saben que acaban de hacer? Recogieron a una indigente de la calle, eso. Y tú, Tenten. Eres sólo una deshonra. – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Tenten apretaba sus puños con fuerza y masticaba maldiciones entre dientes. Había unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Y aparte de molesta, tenía en sus ojos algo más que enojo. Parecía como si se arrepintiera de algo.

– No le hagas caso, Tenten. Tú eres mejor de lo que cualquier persona piense. Eres más fuerte de lo que Neji cree. No creas nada de lo que te dijo, no eres una molestia – le dijo Hinata poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

– Y – continué la frase – nosotras no recogimos a ninguna indigente de la calle, encontramos a una nueva amiga. No nos conocemos mucho, Tenten, pero Hinata y yo te queremos. No le prestes atención a Neji – dije mientras la abrazaba. Ella correspondió el gesto y unos segundo más tarde ya estábamos todos otra vez en cama.

Y bueno, ahora estoy aquí, tratando de estudiar un apunte imposible, mientras que Tenten está en su cuarto con su psicóloga y Hinata prepara el almuerzo. A pesar de todo, es agradable tener a una nueva amiga en casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arrepentimiento. Esa es la única palabra que encuentro para haber hecho lo que le hice a mis dos ángeles protectores: mentirles, ocultarles verdades que deberían saber, ¿por qué lo hice? Fui egoísta, lo sé, no podía dejar que Neji me echara, pero no a costa de sus dos primas. Dios, quisiera no haberlo hecho, pero ya lo hice y ahora tendré que enfrentar mi vida con un pasado que no es del todo mío.

"¿Nahiara? Al menos debí haber escogido otro apellido que no fuera el de mi exjefe", pienso mientras la terapeuta a un lado de mi me hace pensar en que palabra cruza por mi mente en este momento.


	8. Capítulo 8: Sonido

Nombre: Kirishima Tenten. Edad: 18 años. Situación sentimental: inexistente. Problemas en su vida: fue secuestrada hace años por una organización dedicada a la trata de personas. Intentó escapar varias veces de su prisión, y cuando finalmente lo logró, fue violada y dejada inconsciente en un punto donde conoció a las hermanas Hyuga, Hanabi y Hinata, y a su primo detestable, Neji. Les mintió a sus protectoras sobre su pasado, porque en realidad no sabe qué ha sido de la vida de sus padres, ni pasó su infancia en un orfanato del gobierno.

Si, yo soy Kirishima Tenten, y he tenido una vida miserable, aunque poco recuerde de ella, y lo que es más, no quiero recordar, pero creo que a pesar de todo, encontré finalmente libertad y amigas, dos conceptos que hacía mucho había olvidado su significado.

Más pronto que tarde descubrí las pequeñas manías de esta singular familia. Equipo Hermanas vs Neji Hyuga Gruñón Amargado. Pelean constantemente y generalmente Neji y Hanabi suelen echarse en cara cosas que no entiendo el uno al otro. ¿Qué clase de secretos esconde esta familia?

Debo admitir que ambas chicas son un encanto y que no entiendo cómo pueden estar emparentadas con Neji. Cualquiera pensaría que lo odio, pero no, es más que eso. Su existencia me da tristeza. ¿Qué? Si, como lo oyen. Una persona que vive así de amargada e infeliz es digna de dar lástima. Y en el fondo, supongo que tendrá su lado bueno, y su justificación. Creo.

No todos expresan el dolor de forma igual, algunos lo demuestran abiertamente, otros lo esquivan y fingen una sonrisa mientras se cortan las venas interiormente y otros muestran la personalidad más fría que tienen para esconder las debilidades que poseen. No entiendo nada de lo que se reprochan, pero es evidente que son asuntos que a ambos les lastiman. ¿Qué serán?

Volteo para ver el reloj. Dos y media de la mañana. Llevo cinco días conviviendo con los Hyuga, de los cuales cuatro he pasado la noche en vela, procurando no caer en pesadillas para no molestar a los inquilinos de la casa. Mientras ellos duermen, yo escucho música, o leo, o miro fijamente al techo masticando una palabra entre dientes "venganza". Planes y más planes aparecen en mi mente cuando recuerdo los últimos días de mi vida, cuando llega hasta mí el perfume de mi amiga Sakura, a la cual tengo que rescatar. Cuando sepa como, desmantelaré toda esa extensa red de tráfico de personas y no habrá quién me detenga, y eso, es una promesa.

Quinta noche sin dormir. Llevo día agotadores en el trabajo, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo dormir a causa de la molestia castaña que se aloja a un lado de mi habitación. Claro que Hinata y Hanabi no tienen ese problema, pero yo escucho perfectamente que permanece despierta y que se remueve constantemente, pasa hojas o escucha música a niveles extraordinarios puesto que la oigo hasta mi cuarto incluso con audífonos.

Al menos hay una cosa, una muy pequeña, pero al fin y al cabo existe, que le agradezco: por fin hay alguna cosa que le añade algo de interés a mi vida. Y lo que es más, podría aprovechar la situación a mi favor. Sólo sería cosa de hacer unas cuantas investigaciones, Nahiara Tenten. Si es que realmente eres quien dices ser.

Definitivamente hoy es una noche de insomnio. Supongo que es hora de hacer alguna cosa al respecto. Me dirijo al cajón donde guardo algunas píldoras para dormir. Me quedó mirándolas. ¿Pastillas para dormir para alguien que no quiere dormir? Irónico.

Hay muchas cosas que se oyen en la noche, pero desde hace unos días hay una que llama mi atención, ¿Qué extraño sonido es el que se escucha por las noches, más o menos por esta hora? Es apenas audible, casi imperceptible, pero ahí está, es un sonido como de cuerdas, ¿de dónde vendrá? Me callo y simplemente escucho.

La curiosidad siempre ha sido la debilidad de la mujer: la manzana, la caja de pandora, la superficie del mar… Supongo que la historia tiene razón, porque rápidamente me pongo en pie y abro la puerta con cuidado de que no rechine: si hace el más mínimo ruido Su Majestad se despertará y me echará tamaño sermón…

Con cuidado voy dando pasitos a tientas por el larguísimo pasillo del ala derecha de la enorme casa, pero el ruido no aumenta ni disminuye, se mantiene constante sin importar que me acerque o me aleje. Pruebo hacia todas direcciones, hasta que se me ocurre algo que no se me había ocurrido antes: si no está a la derecha ni a la izquierda, sólo puede significar que es arriba de mi cabeza. ¡Pero no hay ninguna escalera! Así que reviso las habitaciones vacías, pacientemente, una a una, procurando no hacer ruido. Nada.

Regreso a mi propia habitación con un suspiro, cuando recuerdo algo que hasta ahora no había dado importancia, en el tapiz de la pared entre mi cuarto y el de Neji hay varias arrugas y surcos, como si no estuviera bien pegado. ¿Qué?

Rápidamente me acerco y con cuidado tomo una parte del tapiz de la pared que parece despegado. Al jalarlo, descubro un pequeño hoyo, que resulta ser una suerte de manija para abrir una puerta. La abro, haciendo más ruido que nunca en la vida, pero rápidamente compruebo una teoría que había en mi mente. El señorito Hyuga no está en su pieza, de lo contrario ya habría salido a asesinarme. Termino de abrir la puerta y ante mi se abre un pequeño pasillo oculto con escaleras hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Subo corriendo los escalones hacia arriba, y al llegar al final de estos encuentro otro pasillo – la casa es bastante más grande de lo que se ve – en el cual hay tres puertas, de las cuales sólo una, la que está justo encima de mi habitación, deja escapar algunas vibraciones. ¿Qué habrá por ahí?

Abro la puerta con infinito cuidado. Veo, veo… una cabellera larga y castaña vuelta de espaldas. En el aire hay música de un violín.

¿Toca el violín? Este joven es realmente una caja de sorpresas. Observo las paredes con rapidez, conozco esas formas: una habitación insonorizada. Eso explica muchas cosas. Muchas, pero no todas. ¿Qué hace Neji tocando el violín a las dos de la madrugada, casi se podría decir que a escondidas? Me recargo en la pared y simplemente me dejo llevar por una música que expresa bastante del violinista. No sabía que el Canon se podía tocar en violín, Neji, pero parece que si se puede, y para qué mentirte, suena bellísimo. Al final parece que si tienes más sentimientos que sólo enojo, porque en esa pieza escucho más que eso. Escucho… alegría, Neji. Alegría y paz. ¿Y ese Neji, de dónde salió, y lo más importante, por qué te sale cuando tocas música?


	9. Capítulo 9: Secreto

La gente tiene ilusiones, tiene sueños, tiene aspiraciones y metas. Las mías quizás no estén muy definidas, pero no importa, creo que tengo la fuerza suficiente para encontrarlas, y más aun, cumplirlas, realizarlas, volverlas realidad.

Una melodía, que empieza lenta, lenta y baja, suave, hasta ir creciendo y convertirse en un estallido de emociones. Canon. La música es increíble, ¿no? Alguna vez escuche decir que la música es tan directa que entra por los oídos y llega al corazón. En ese entonces recuerdo que no entendí la frase, pero vaya que nuestro violinista lo comprende bastante bien.

Recargada en la pared, me dejo llevar entre mis pensamientos y las notas que suenan por el aire. Siento mucha paz y tranquilidad, pero también otra cosa. Miedo. ¿Qué haré cuando Neji descubra que lo seguí, lo espié y para acabarla de amolar lo descubrí haciendo algo que es obvio quería mantener en secreto?

¿Por qué, Neji? ¿Por qué no eres tu mismo? Bajo esa sombra de amargura, hay algo más, y lo estoy viendo, mejor aun, lo estoy escuchando, en vivo y en directo.

Hay una cosa que me gustaría ver en este momento. Quizás suene acosador, o tal vez incluso cursi, pero lo quiero ver. Sus ojos. ¿Qué? Si señor. Esos ojos sin vida del hospital, ¿habrán cambiado algo ahora que pueden fijar su mirada en las notas del aire y los recuerdos que le muestran?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Supongo que no lo pensé muy bien, pero al final tuve que hacerlo: ¿por qué? Mis piernas simplemente me tomaron por sorpresa, mis brazos abrieron las puertas que yo mismo me encargue de cerrar, ¿por qué? Mis dedos reconocieron al instante el tacto de la madera, y sin ningún esfuerzo me condujeron por mi mundo particular: uno mucha antes de que la vida me mostrara que me odia profundamente.

¿Por qué? Me pregunté los primeros días, sin entenderme a mi mismo. Hay tres estados en los cuales descubres cosas nuevas: ebrio, fumado e insomne. En mi caso, fue la tercera. El insomnio se confabula con el aire melancólico de la noche, y comienza a hacer que pienses, que reflexiones, que imagines. Francamente, no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo en estos momentos, pero no importa, dejo que la música de mi violín siga mientras llega el momento en que las últimas notas fallezcan en el aire.

Hay algo que no recordaba de tocar un instrumento. La paz que se siente al hacerlo. Quizás, sólo quizás, me gustaría que alguien estuviera aquí para escucharlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suspenso… y fin. Ahora o nunca. Me incorporo rápidamente del suelo donde estaba sentada, tan rápidamente que me mareo, no le doy importancia y me doy rápidamente a la fuga, bajando los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta del corredor. Una vez ahí, cierro la pesada puerta camuflada con el mayor cuidado y después finjo que me estoy dirigiendo al baño. Me encierro unos segundos ahí tratando de adivinar las acciones de Neji. Maldigo en voz baja cuando recuerdo que no cerré la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Neji, pero dudo que sospeche, a lo sumo pensará que fue el viento. Espero, escucho sus pasos deteniéndose en la puerta, camuflada, y al igual que yo intenta cerrarla con el menor ruido posible. Después, cuando estoy segura de que ya terminó, finjo que tiro de la cadena y salgo del cuarto de baño, para toparme con que Neji justo estaba a punto de entrar. Nos quedamos frente a frente.

Lo que veo me deja bastante desconcertada. En vez del ceño fruncido y los ojos vacíos, me encuentro con un semblante pacífico y ojos ligeramente brillantes.

No me sorprende, yo imaginé que así se vería. Lo que no imaginé es que con esa calma en el rostro… se ve más guapo de lo que habría imaginado.

Demonios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suspenso… y fin. Las notas finales de la pieza cuyo nombre no recuerdo mueren en el aire. Tardo unos segundos en salir de mi trance. Apoyo el violín en la pared – me da demasiada flojera guardarlo en el estuche – y después me doy la vuelta para retirarme a mi cuarto. Por cierto, ¿por qué la puerta está abierta? Supongo que el viento.

Bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido y después cierro la puerta camuflada con infinito cuidado. De pronto, el silencio es roto por el sonido de agua corriendo. Siento como el poco color que tengo en la cara se me va de ésta, así que cierro de un portazo y finjo que me encamino al baño, del cual va saliendo…

¿Tenten?

Me lleva el carajo. ¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado esa maldita molestia?

Ella se queda bien plantada en un cuadrado del piso. Está tan oscuro que no distingo su cara, pero si sus ojos: están brillantes. ¿Me está mirando? Los ojos tan abiertos sólo pueden indicar dos cosas, sorpresa o expectación. Me siento hastiado y le bufo secamente:

– Apártate. Estorbas.

Ella ni se molesta en contestar, asiente y se larga de por donde vino. ¿Es mi imaginación o se veía bastante agitada?

Da igual.

Me dirijo a mi cuarto y me acuesto. Esa noche duermo en paz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el momento en que me vio, disminuyó considerablemente, pero ahí, justo ahí, juro que lo vi, ¡ahí estaba! ¡Vida! Eso es lo que se veía en sus ojos: vida. Por cierto que me corrió muy groseramente, pero le doy poca importancia porque yo estuve espiándolo y un pequeño cargo de conciencia aparece en mi mente.

Una pequeña idea cruza por mi mente. ¿Por qué no tratar de sacarle ese lado suyo más a menudo?

Supongo que esto podría ser interesante. Y quizás también despejaría mi mente de los pensamientos amargos que suelen aparecer por mi cabeza. Sonrío, esto podría ser interesante.

Me acuesto y finalmente me quedo dormida. Espero no tener pesadillas.


	10. Capítulo 10: Lucha

– Te ves fatal – comentó Hanabi mirándome no a los ojos, sino a los dos surcos oscuros que se habían formado bajo estos. Claro que me veía fatal, a pesar de que logré conciliar el sueño anoche, eso no repone el descanso de cuatro días y medio más.

– ¡Hanabi! No le digas así – escucho como Hinata la reprende.

– Lo siento, Tenten, no quise ser grosera, sólo… me preocupa que no estés durmiendo bien o lo suficiente – acepto sus disculpas y después le digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

– Estoy bien, de veras – digo haciendo parodia a la frase que Hinata usa continuamente en las conversaciones, ¿de dónde la habrá pescado? – últimamente me cuesta quedarme dormida eso es todo. Estaré perfecta en unos días

– Bueno… – dice Hanabi no muy convencida – si tu lo dices está bien, ¿no preferirías ir a que te chequen al hospital?

– ¡No! De verdad no hace falta.

– Yo creo que si, Tenten…

– ¿A qué te refieres, Hinata?

– Mañana tenemos que ir de nuevo. Ayer por la tarde nos habló el doctor para decirnos que te harán nuevos análisis para comprobar que todo está en orden… ya sabes, chequeo de rutina.

– Bueno…– digo sin mucho entusiasmo

– Tranquila – me consuela Hanabi. – Piensa que ya te enfrentaste con Neji y saliste triunfante, el hospital no vale un comino – sonrío ligeramente mientras termino de comer mi desayuno en silencio, al igual que mis dos amigas. El silencio es roto cuando Hanabi se fija en la hora:

– ¡Hinata, ya es tarde! ¡No llegaremos a tiempo a la universidad!

– Oh… chispas – grita ella.

– Perdona por no terminarte de acompañar, Tenten – me dice Hanabi desde la puerta mientras se calza.

– Lo sentimos – se disculpa Hinata

– No se preocupen, chicas, vayan con cuidado – les digo mientras ambas me sonríen y salen dando un portazo.

La casa queda vacía. Es una casa acogedora y preciosa, aunque realmente la presencia del Hyuga gruñón no permite que me sienta cómoda, como si en cualquier momento fuera a echarme. Ahora que ninguno de los tres ocupantes está, me siento sola y es una sensación que me asusta, me asusta terriblemente. Siempre le he temido a la soledad, pero desde ese día… le temo más. Le temo porque la soledad me da demasiado tiempo para pensar las cosas detenidamente. Me da tiempo para recordar cada detalle, cada marca en mi piel, cada palabra.

Las sesiones con la psicóloga logran calmarme a ratos, pero las sensaciones… ¿cómo se olvidan las sensaciones? Esa permanente sensación de suciedad e impureza…

En ese pensamiento, encuentro algo con que darle solución a mi ocio. ¿Dónde dijo Hinata que estaba la habitación de los productos de limpieza?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regreso bastante agotado a casa, ¿dónde están Hanabi y Hinata? Parece que no han regresado, no hay rastro de ellas. ¿Y la molestia castaña? No quisiera topármela, pero es poco probable que haya salido, a duras penas sale al jardín de la casa. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Cuando entro a la casa, algo me sorprende. Hay algo diferente en el ambiente. ¿Qué? Si, parece que está… limpio. Huele a productos de limpieza y a fresco ¿de verdad entra tanta luz a la casa con las cortinas descorridas? No es que la casa siempre esté sucia, pero tampoco brilla tanto como en este momento; Hanabi es un desastre como ama de casa y Hinata aunque limpia no tiene mucho tiempo por la universidad y eso. ¿La limpieza es cosa de la molestia? Increíble. La luz del sol, contrario a lo que recuerdo de mi infancia, resulta encantadora y no odiosa. Decido dejar las cortinas abiertas.

Subo los escalones deseando no encontrar a esa molesta chica. No quiero que me pida las gracias, en especial porque tampoco pienso dárselas, es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de todas las molestias que ha causado.

De todos modos, confirmo que el cielo me odia cuando me encuentro que ella esta pasando la aspiradora por el suelo del escalón. Mis músculos se tensan, ¿qué me dirá si me ve?

Me tranquilizo. No me importa, que haga lo que quiera, no pienso permitir que me altere. Subo las escaleras que me faltan.

– Buenas tardes, Hyuga-san– me saluda ella. Me molesta.

– Te dije…– le digo en voz muy queda – que no quería escucharte hablar. Guarda silencio– Pone cara incrédula. Me fastidia aun más.

– No pongas esa cara, yo ya te lo había advertido. Cállate.

– Yo…

– ¡Que cierres la boca! – obedece y continúa pasando la aspiradora murmurando algo que no comprendo. Se voltea mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

La miro con indiferencia cuando siento su mirada de odio.

– ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Hyuga? – me bufa de repente.

– Te dije que…

– ¡Si, lo sé, lo sé, que no hable! ¡Ya me han dicho eso toda mi vida, que cierre la boca, cumpla y obedezca! ¿Tú también me vas a tratar igual? ¿Por qué, Hyuga? ¿Yo, qué te hice?

– Llegar a mi vida. Tengo suficiente conmigo para lidiar con una persona tan molesta como tú…

– ¡No permitiré que me hables así! – grita al tiempo que alza su mano.

Luego, todo sucede en cámara lenta. Detengo su golpe, y sin pensarlo lanzo un contra ataque. Lo esquiva y después intenta darme una patada. La detengo e intento responder, pero ella es más rápida y lanza un puño justo a mi frente, lo esquivo haciéndome hacia atrás y después la hago caer dándole a los pies. ¡No permitiré que esta molestia me gane y me pisotee como ya han hecho otros antes! Está vez será diferente a otras.

– No me asusta golpear a una mujer. En especial porque ni siquiera eras ya una decente – le digo con sorna, para herirla. Quiero verla sufrir, quiero que llore, que suplique para que cese el tormento. Quiero que se marche. ¿En qué momento pensé que sería interesante tenerla en casa?

– Perfecto – dice ella alzando el rostro. Pensé que estaría llorando, pero no, sonríe con amabilidad sincera, ¿qué diablos?

Se levanta y vuelve a lanzarme el puño, que tomo con algo de dificultad, pero ella me jala y ahora soy yo el que está en el suelo.

– Detén esto, Hyuga – a pesar de que lo intento, no se enoja, no llora, sólo sonríe. Su sonrisa me molesta, ¡quiero que se enfade! Es cálida, ¿por qué sonríe así si tiene tantos motivos para ser infeliz? ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo puede ser ella más feliz que yo? – Detenlo – vuelve a repetirlo – no quiero pelear contigo. No serás feliz si me ganas, ¿o si?

– Ya lo veremos – le respondo mientras me levanto. – ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

– Experiencia de la vida. Tomé artes marciales desde pequeña

– ¿Y aun así no pudiste defenderte ese día? Eres peor de lo que pensaba.

"¡Te equivocas, Neji!" quisiera gritarle. Ese día, yo estaba asustada, derrotada, había aceptado un fracaso que aun no se había dado. No tenía fe… pero sobreviví a pesar de todo. Tú no, Neji, tu decidiste morir en vida y ocultar quien realmente eres. Eres un gran imbécil, Neji, pero no dejaré que me insultes y te salgas con la tuya. Yo no soy una vergüenza, Neji. Quisiera que lo entendieras.

– ¿Y tú? – dice ella – ¿dónde aprendiste?

– Es parte de la formación de todo Hyuga. Hanabi y Hinata también saben, pero son un soberano fracaso. Quizás por eso te agradan y les agradas. Son iguales.

Le lanzo una patada que detiene con el pie contrario, me responde con ese mismo pie y logra darme cerca de la rodilla. Tiemblo pero no caigo, así que con una mano tomo su brazo y con la otra intento atestarle un puño, pero lo esquiva da un codazo cerca del codo. La suelto, sin darme cuenta de una cosa.

Ella continuaba en el suelo por el agarre de mi brazo. Sus pies estaban al bordillo de la escalera.

Impotente, observo como la chica castaña se cae de espaldas al abismo.

Debería alegrarme, pero cuando la veo finalmente en el suelo, hay una sola sensación que llega a mi.

No me acordaba de como se sentía, pero el nombre siempre ha estado en mi cabeza.

Remordimiento.

¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?


	11. Capítulo 11: Herida

Impulsos, ¿quién diría que me ganarían de esta forma? El primer movimiento que se me ocurre es quedarme estático justo donde estoy, el segundo es ignorar a la chica que yace inconsciente en el suelo, ¿y el tercero? Acercarme a ella, con piernas de plomo, para asegurarme de que no se ha hecho daño.

Cada paso se siente más pesado. ¿Realmente soy capaz de lastimar a alguien de esta manera? ¿Por un deseo vano, soy capaz de dañar? Quería verte llorar, Tenten, llorar o sufrir o enojarte, pero en cambio hasta el final de la pelea me mostraste tu sonrisa más sincera. ¿Cómo lo haces, pequeña e insufrible molestia castaña?

Cayó en una posición muy conveniente, pues su cabeza cuelga del resto del escalón, evidentemente no se golpeó en esa parte. Aun así, el cuerpo seguramente debe dolerle, yo también me he caído de esas escaleras y sé de lo que hablo…

Una chispa de recuerdo me pasa por la mente. _Hace catorce años, cuando tenía diez. Yo y mi padre en un día de visita a la residencia Hyuga. Estaba esperando impacientemente a que mi padre terminase su plática, recargado al lado de la pared del estudio de Hiashi. Mi padre, como siempre, acababa de tener una fuerte discusión con mi tío. Necio como sólo un adicto puede serlo, ¿cómo pretende que Hiashi lo tome enserio, si el alcohol le nubla los sentidos y apenas puede controlar su vicio en estos momentos? Recuerdo que por mi mente cruzó el pensamiento de que apenas y podría bajar las escaleras sin tambalearse, cuando lo vi salir fúrico del despacho de Hiashi._

_"Quisiera que mi madre estuviera aquí" pensé en voz alta, recordando las épocas en que mi padre no bebía y mi madre me cantaba una canción de cuna antes de irme a dormir. Una sonora bofetada cruzó entonces mi mejilla, tan fuerte que terminé rodando escaleras abajo._

– _No te atrevas a decirlo otra vez, Neji – me dijo mi padre con voz suave pero claramente molesta. – No te atrevas a mencionar de nuevo a tu madre. ¿Dónde está tu orgullo, Neji? No quiero que hables de ella de nuevo, ¿me oíste? ¡Nunca! – dijo mirándome con dureza mientras continuaba su camino hacia abajo._

_Recuerdo que en ese momento, deseé tener a alguien que me ayudara a ponerme de pie, pero nadie llegaría. Alcancé a ver dos pares de ojitos color lila mirándome desde las escaleras al tercer piso, pero ambos se camuflaron en la pared en cuanto se percataron de mi mirada._

_Yo sólo quería alguien que me tendiese una mano, pero no me la darían. No tenía en claro la definición de "orgullo", pero comprendí que parte de éste consistía en sufrir y soportar dolor sin ayuda de nadie. Me levanté y seguí a mi padre abajo, sin despedirme de mi tío o mis primas._

_Fue una dura lección, la más dura de todas: orgullo, Neji, orgullo ante todo._

Irónico que quería que sufriera ella, pero parece que ella tiene la protección del karma, mientras más daño intente hacerle, los impactos serán peores para mí.

Orgullo, Neji, orgullo.

No puedo hacerle daño para después arrepentirme por lo que hice, así que simplemente acomodo su cabeza entre mis brazos y la dejo sentada cual muñeca de trapo, recargada en la esquina de la pared. Es evidente que sólo se golpeó, pero le tomará algo de tiempo despertarse. Hinata y Hanabi no vuelven hasta dentro de unas horas, y el estrés me mata.

Subo las escaleras. Me quedo viendo a la chica molesta de lejos. Quizás la distancia me hace malas jugadas, porque a pesar de su inconsciencia, parece seguir sonriendo. Esto es el colmo.

Pronto, el mundo y todo las estupideces que hay en el desaparecen entre cuerdas y notas. Por fin un pequeño momento de paz. Cosas más raras que desaparecer en tu propio mundo feliz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despierto arrullada por una de esas canciones que mi madre solía tocar sentada ante el viejo piano de la casa, aunque el sonido es un poco diferente. Me duele todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo, tengo una jaqueca que martillea con insistencia mi cráneo y el aire del lugar se respira pesado.

El enorme ventanal que se cruza frente a mis ojos me indica que es de noche, y la incómoda postura y lugar en el que me encuentro muestran que ni Hanabi ni Hinata han regresado, y que Neji disfrutó con nuestra pelea mucho más de lo que hubiese siquiera imaginado, ¡es un auténtico sádico!

No, no lo es, me obligo a pensar a mi misma. Yo misma lo provoqué, yo misma me metí al ruedo, y finalmente Neji hizo lo que todo animal salvaje haría. Defenderse. Y como todo animal, tiene más fuerza bruta que moral o sentimientos.

De nuevo, esa paz que se siente de algún punto de la casa es mezclada con el aire pesado y tenso de hace un par de horas antes. Es la misma persona, con los mismos sentimientos humanos, pero intensificados, porque esta vez, también dejan ver dolor y parecen hechos para los recuerdos. _Neji es una persona que vive de recuerdos._

A pesar del tremendo dolor que dejan ver, una nueva emoción, la cual conozco bien pero sale sólo a ratos comienza a apoderarse de mi. ¿Cómo se llama? Deseo de venganza, Neji. Te metiste con la persona equivocada, y la rabia entonces se aviva al recordar la forma en que Neji descargó un acceso de la suya propia en mi persona.

Respiro hondo y trato de hacer que la furia abandone mi cuerpo, pero no se deja, hasta que de mi cabeza surge un gran forma de desquitarme. Y está vez, no pienso fallar.

Claro, si es que consigo subir los escalones sin desmayarme del dolor a la mitad del camino.

Eternidades después logro llegar con un paso vacilante al cuarto insonorizado propiedad de Neji Hyuga. Es una sensación de deja vû muy curiosa, es algo totalmente conocido, y al mismo tiempo, algo totalmente diferente. Único. Esta vez pienso sorprenderlo. Me duele todo, pero no permitiré que se salga con la suya.

Es un plan que a muchos puede parecerle infantil, pero sé que eso le dará en donde más le duele.

Me recargo contra la pared y espero pacientemente a que termine lo que está tocando. No sé si pasan minutos u horas hasta que finalmente deja de hacerlo y recarga el violín con suavidad cerca de la pared. Se voltea y quedo cara a cara con él. Normalmente me intimidaría, pero reacciono más rápido que el miedo y clavo mi mirada en la suya, la cual brilla con sorpresa. Justo en el blanco.

– ¿Sorprendido, Hyuga-san? –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Si, mucho" responde la voz más sincera de mi cabeza. Estático. ¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí? Apenas y puede con el dolor, lo sé, esa sonrisa es falsa, sus piernas tiemblan y sus ojos tienen un poco de lágrimas almacenadas en ellos. Seguramente las llorará más tarde. Frustración. Es evidente que no lo hará enfrente de mí.

Furia. Mientras que una parte de mi se ha desvivido por verla en su estado más débil, ella sin el menor esfuerzo acaba de descubrir mi debilidad más grande.

– ¿Seguro que no te sorprende ni un poquito? No me lo hubiera esperado de ti.

Miedo. Su mirada no refleja enojo, sino el más puro deseo de venganza.

– Cállate – le respondo con un valor que en realidad no siento. – ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – le grito acercándome a ella. – ¿¡No te deje en claro lo que te puedo hacer!?

– Supongo – me responde sobándose el codo distraídamente. – ¿Pero eso importa? No borrarás lo que acabo de ver y lo sabes. – Ahora o nunca. Momento de contra atacar.

– Claro. Los recuerdos nunca se borran, ¿a que no, Tenten? Creo que si sé a lo que te refieres. Dime – técnica de la ironía – ¿acaso es por los recuerdos que prefieres pasar las noches en vela? ¿Acaso temes que vuelvan a ti, ya sabes, esos recuerdos _de pesadilla_? –

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cruza mi cara cuando veo que su sonrisa comienza a apagarse. Aun así, será una oponente difícil.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Peleas, peleas, peleas, ¡cállate maldito Neji! Me tiene harta, es obvio que sabe mis debilidades, pero no todas. Además, yo sé la más grande de las suyas. Estoy preparada para sus ataques, por mucho que duelan, puedo enfrentarlos.

– Quizás

– Aparte de fácil, cobarde – el aire comienza a volverse de color hormiga.

– Pues ya que hablamos de cobardes, creo que frente a mi tengo a uno que ni siquiera es capaz de admitir las cosas que le gustan. ¿Me equivoco?

Ahora es él quien queda mudo, pero tal parece que el privilegio de su silencio sólo lo disfrutan Hinata y Hanabi. Yo, por otra parte, tengo que soportar sus insultos y reproches. Me preparo para recibir más.

– Si lo haces. Lo que yo decida o no decida hacer es cosa mía, y ninguna pobre víctima – añado más veneno a mis palabras – tiene porque meterse en mi vida.

– ¿Sabes qué? Dejemos eso de lado. Hay una cosa que quiero aclararte…

– No, hay una cosa que yo quiero aclararte. Mi casa, mi vida, mis reglas. Agradece que tu accidente no pasó a mayores, así que aprende a callarte de una buena vez, chica fácil – me burlo más y más de ella. – Y si no lo haces, me temo que podrías no terminar tan bien como hoy. Ya sabes… yo no tengo ningún problema con eso de pelear contra chicas que insisten en actuar como chicos. Apréndetelo.

Esta discusión comienza a ser agotadora.

– Perfecto – le respondo ya harta del tema – déjame hacerte dos aclaraciones ahora, yo a ti, chico cobarde – está a punto de responderme, pero con mucha agilidad me acerco y amenazo su entrepierna con mi rodilla y le tapo la boca. Me agrada tenerlo así, dominado, impotente, por una vez con la boca cerrada. Fijo mi mirada sobre la suya. Esta vez se va a enterar.

– Que te quede claro – le digo furiosa – que el accidente no pasó, ¿me oíste? ¡Nunca pasó! Olvídalo, nunca nadie hablará de esto

– Parece que alguna vez estamos de acuerdo en algo– me contesta mientras se libra del agarre de mi brazo y me da un pequeño empujón hacia atrás.

– Tu reputación para con tus primas no me interesa, pero no permitiré que ellas crean que soy débil ante ti, Hyuga. No voy a permitir que piensen que puedes vencerme.

– Es irónico… ¿No te dejas amedrentar por mi, pero sucumbes con facilidad a una persona que no conoces?

– ¿Por qué siempre insistes en ponerme a mí como la mala de la historia? Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que me pasó, a estas alturas deberías entenderlo.

– Quizás no, pero aun así, es una vergüenza. Eres una persona demasiado descarada

– Te equivocas, como siempre, Hyuga. La vergüenza, ¿de qué? Si, fui víctima de una violación, ¿dónde está la vergüenza? No es algo por el que enorgullecerse, pero tampoco de avergonzarse. La vergüenza y la culpa pertenecen al violador, no a mí. Él que cargará con los recuerdos y el cargo de conciencia antes de morir será él y no yo. Mi único arrepentimiento es no haber sido más valiente, ¿sabes?

– Pues vaya extraña valentía que tienes, que no te da miedo enfrentarte conmigo.

– No me da miedo, porque tú no me das miedo. Me das mucha, pero mucha lástima.

Sus ojos se vacían. _Touché._

Mi plan de venganza resultó ser todo un éxito, porque le di donde más le duele. Le di en su orgullo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese sarcasmo, esa ironía en su voz… ¿así que esa es su forma de desquitarse conmigo?

Es evidente que ella ya sabía donde darme, donde clavar el puñal. Justo en el único lugar que tenía al descubierto. El orgullo.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años, pensé en tener un enfrentamiento tan agotador con alguien. Quizás porque más allá del dolor físico que eso supuso, me obligo a replantearme mi situación y también la de las personas que me rodean. Nunca me había visto obligada a reflexionar tanto acerca de una situación, quizás porque sola las imágenes irracionales se apoderan de mi mente, pero con una persona a un lado, no puedo permitir que vea mi lado más débil.

Las cosas cambian, y yo también, pero la pregunta que me cruza en la mente es: ¿llegará a cambiar Hyuga Neji algún día? Mis pocos intentos por hacerlo siempre terminan en desastre. La poca comunicación que mantenía con él ahora es totalmente inexistente, ya ni se molesta en mirarme con odio, no le quedan fuerzas, ni a mí tampoco, para hacerlo.

Los surcos debajo de mis ojos han crecido bastante, cada vez me cuesta más conciliar el sueño, cada vez los miedos se vuelven más y más reales, sólo que ahora Hinata y Hanabi no lo notan porque me tomo la molestia de disimularlos con algo de maquillaje.

Las noches son largas, frías y pesadas, e incluso en la distancia, la tensión de Neji llega hasta mi y viceversa, se podría decir que puede cortarse como mantequilla.

Estoy llegando al límite de mis propias capacidades, y aunque yo misma no soporto a las personas débiles, estoy a dos de convertirme en parte de ese grupo de gente que se queja y lamenta noche y día. Muchas veces me dan ganas de hacerlo, ¿por qué no podría? No tengo un motivo específico por el cual ser fuerte, ni amigos, ni familiares. Nadie espera de mi una fortaleza, todos piensan que tengo el derecho a ser débil, pero cuando esos pensamientos comienzan a ganarme, no me dejo y recuerdo que debo ser fuerte por mi misma, sólo por mi, para que los demás encuentren en mi la fuerza que les falta. Quiero ser un ejemplo. ¿Aunque, qué tan lejos estoy dispuesta a llegar por ello? ¿Cuánto más soy capaz de aguantar?


	12. Capítulo 12: Reencuentro Inesperado

¿A quién se le ocurre mandarme al súper el sábado en la mañana? Tengo los ojos medio cerrados y estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo abrirlos lo suficiente para seleccionar las frutas que quiero llevarme a casa. Tenten tampoco se ve mucho más despierta que yo, tiene una actitud taciturna y lleva una semana o más con esa misma aura de alegría falsa. Por cierto, ¿podría explicarme que sucede con Tenten y Neji? Últimamente los noto tensos, pero en cambio, ya no se ven con odio o desprecio, simplemente no se ven.

En realidad, las presencias de ambos apenas y se sienten en la casa, como si quedara tan poco de los dos, que no puede ser percibido. Las sonrisas de Tenten disminuyen. Por otra parte, a Neji apenas y se le ve el pelo por la casa. No habla, no baja a comer, no mira a ninguna de las integrantes de la casa, no se le ve en el salón o en ningún lado, parece que vivimos con un fantasma.

Mientras pagamos las compras, Tenten comienza a mirar nerviosamente hacia varias direcciones. Fija sus ojos con disimulo en un punto específico y al fijar mi propia mirada sobre ese punto, encuentro algo que no se me había pasado antes por la cabeza.

¿Un anuncio de prueba de embarazo?

Los colores se me suben a la cara cuando pienso en eso, me siento casi al borde del desmayo.

¿Tenten y Neji…eso?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aunque al principio el aire fresco y poder caminar un rato afuera de la agobiante mansión Hyuga me empezaron a hacer bien, en cuanto entramos al abarrotado supermercado comencé a hiperventilar ligeramente. Nunca me han gustado los espacios donde hay mucha gente amontonada, me causan una sensación muy estresante.

Tanto Hinata como yo estamos sumamente agotadas, pero Hanabi tiene clases de no sé qué hoy, Neji ni en sueños iría y no quería dejar ir sola a Hinata. Aunque llevamos lista y todo, lo hacemos como autómatas, de manera que estoy segura de que se nos han pasado varias cosas y después tendremos que regresar por lo que olvidamos.

Mientras pagamos en caja, comienzo a sentir un ligero movimiento en el estómago y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal. Comienzo a mirar alrededor, hasta encontrar el punto del que sentía que provenía la mirada. Para no levantar sospechas, alzo la mirada hacia un punto cercano, sin realmente fijarme en qué miro. A mi lado, noto como Hinata se pone roja y tensa, pero lo omito y lentamente paseo la mirada hacia la persona que me estaba mirando. Tiene la mirada desviada, aprovecho para estudiarlo rápidamente. Luego, vuelve a voltear hacia mi y yo vuelvo a mirar a otro lado.

Fueron unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para reconocerlo.

Nahiara Naoki. El aire se me corta y pequeños puntitos oscuros obstruyen mi vista. Pero no, no puedo desmayarme, no puedo y no debo, me arriesgo a hacer un pequeño escándalo y que se percate de mi presencia.

Hinata me mueve suavemente y me llama:

– Te…– no la dejo acabar la frase y le tapo la boca con la mano rápidamente. Ella se sorprende y yo le digo con señas que no hable. Ella asiente y después me dice

– Ya acabe, vámonos – dice ella más lívida de lo que estaba hace unos minutos.

– Bien, vamos – le digo sin sonreír mientras que invierto la piedra de mi anillo hacia la palma de mi mano. Agradezco que hoy traje mi cabello recogido, será más difícil que me reconozca así a que si trajera el pelo suelto. Hinata intenta tomar el camino de salida de la derecha, pero rápidamente niego con la cabeza y tomamos la salida izquierda, de manera que evito coincidir con el bastardo que está apostado junto a la puerta derecha.

Hinata no se queja de mis acciones, como si estuviera tratándome amablemente por algo. Me estreso. ¿Habrá averiguado algo, notó la mirada del tipo ese sobre mí? Sus dedos se tensan al volante. Maneja el camino a casa en silencio. Me estreso más y más. Nos detenemos en un alto.

– Tenten – escucho otra vez su voz suave pero asustada. Me sobresalta. Volteo a verla y entonces me doy cuenta de que esta completamente ruborizada. ¿Qué rayos?

– Dime, Hinata – le contesto con ansiedad. Se pone más roja.

– Sabes… he notado que tú y Neji… no se… hablan…nada… yo…– ¿sabrá algo de mi pelea con Neji? Me pongo más tensa.

– Y bueno… ahora… en el súper… ya sabes pues… me pareció notar que tú mirabas…– joder, se dio cuenta

– Que tú mirabas a un…. – No lo digas no lo digas no lo digas no lo digas….

– A-a-a… un… y pensaba que… tú y Neji… yo…. – no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice.

– Y… y… –

No termina la frase. Se escucha un fuertísimo impacto en la parte de atrás del coche. El sonrojo de Hinata desaparece y ambas volteamos para toparnos con que un coche verde acaba de chocarnos. Maldecimos en voz baja y bajamos del auto.

Dos tipos bajan del coche de verde. Uno está claramente ebrio, el otro da explicaciones a Hinata tan rápidamente que no comprendo. Sin embargo no me quita la vista de encima. Es evidente que le parezco familiar, pero no me reconoce. Ahora que traigo flequillo y un peinado recogido, y no parezco puta con un uniforme absurdo y tacones, debo de lucir totalmente irreconocible para él. ¿Pero yo? Yo lo reconozco perfectamente.

Ese cabello castaño claro, los ojos grisáceos, las facciones finas y duras.

Nahiara Naoki, ¿cómo es que sigue apareciendo en mi vida cuando yo pensé haberlo dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo?

Nahiara Naoki, una persona detestable, insufrible, sádica, cruel, despiadada, sin moral ni sentimientos, dispuesto a lo que sea por ambición y dinero.

Ese maldito sujeto saca un par de billetes a Hinata y se los tiende. Ella los toma, o eso intenta, porque el sujeto los retiene y le susurra algo al oído, al mismo tiempo que le tiende una tarjeta. Ella le mira y suelta rápidamente el dinero, después le da una bofetada al hijo de perra, corre al auto y me hace una seña para que suba. Después hace el intento de meter la llave, pero le tiemblan tanto las manos que no puede hacerlo. Mientras, escuchamos las amenazas de ese perro del mal diciéndonos prostitutas baratas y que ya nos las veremos. Lo ignoramos olímpicamente, y entonces un sonido peor que las amenazas se hace presente. Disparos. Ese loco malnacido está disparando al auto, ¡me lleva el santísimo carajo! Hinata finalmente logra meter la llave y pisa el acelerador al fondo. Una bala pasa por encima de nuestras cabezas y atraviesa el parabrisas del coche. Salimos disparadas sin siquiera mirar el rumbo, sólo queremos huir y nada más.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, soltamos un suspiro.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? – le pregunto preocupada

– S-s-i Tenten. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

– ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿No te lastimaste con nada?

– No realmente. Pero esto no se quedará así.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– De momento, bajemos las cosas y cuando vuelva Hanabi y Neji… – se calla súbitamente y de nuevo los colores se le suben a la cabeza.

– ¿Hinata? ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Tenten… yo… – se pone más nerviosa, luego respira profundo y después vuelve a mirarme, un poco vacilante, a los ojos. – Tenemos que hablar. No puedes ocultarlo más tiempo, estaría bien que me lo dijeras. Te apoyaré, Tenten, pero sólo si me explicas qué fue lo que pasó. Por favor. –

Me pongo lívida. ¿Acaso ya descubrió que les dije una mentira? En ese caso, lo mejor sería decir la verdad.

– Está bien, yo no quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo, no sabía cómo…

– Está bien, Tenten – me dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque sigue un poco ruborizada. – La verdad es que Neji es muy guapo y no me sorprende que tú y él hayan… Bueno, me sorprende que haya querido… tú sabes… eso…

– Espera, ¿Neji y yo qué? – ¿se enteró de la pelea, o qué? No entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero me tranquiliza saber que aparentemente no es lo que yo estaba pensando. ¿Pero entonces qué?

– Pues… – se frota los dedos nerviosamente – Ya sabes… que tú tal vez estés… bueno, es que el en súper me fijé que tú…

– Hinata – le digo tomándola de los hombros, ya irritada por sus titubeos – o lo dices bien, o lo escribes, lo que sea, ¡pero dilo!

– Bueno, que t-u-u-u e-e-es-t-t-tas… que tú… dormiste… ¡qué tú dormiste con Neji! – lo dice completamente roja. A mi me entra un ataque de risa loca.

¿Yo, y Neji… eso? ¿Pero qué demonios…?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el lugar donde Tenten solía trabajar, dos hombres de edad madura entran intempestivamente. Uno de ellos tambaleándose, el otro mentando madres.

Naoki avanza hasta su oficina, ubicada en el sótano de ese lugar tan grotesco y repugnante. Se instala frente a su computadora y busca algún tipo de información. Revisa detenidamente unas fotografías y después su gesto de enojo y odio se transforma en una sonrisa macabra. Parece que una nueva oportunidad de "expandir sus horizontes" acaba de llamarle a la puerta. Posiblemente rodarán cabezas, pero eso lo hace más emocionante.

Escucha como alguien toca a su puerta. Cierra con rapidez los documentos y las imágenes, al tiempo que dice "pase". Una joven de cabello rosa, lastimada y golpeada es lanzada al suelo por dos hombres chaparros, gordos y fornidos.

– Parece que quería escaparse, jefe– dice uno de ellos con malicia

– Pero no podíamos matarla, así que nos divertimos un rato con ella – completa el otro.

– Me alegra que no la hayan matado igual que a su compañera – dice Naoki acercándose cada vez más al rostro de Sakura. Los dos guardias se tensan. – No intentes irte de nuevo, mi pequeña prostituta rosada. Si todas mueren, ¿quién atenderá a mis clientes? – dice macabramente mientras le recorre el cuello con un dedo. – Y ustedes – les dice –más les vale que no vuelvan a dejar que nadie se escape de aquí. Vuelvo a tener noticias como estas y les juro que serán ustedes los que estén en el suelo. Lárguense. – los dos violadores asienten mientras se disponen a retirarse arrastrando consigo a la chica pelirrosa.

– Oh, no, no se la lleven; ella se queda – les informa Naoki antes de que se retiren. –Creo que yo también quiero divertirme un rato – mira a Sakura con malicia y les hace un gesto para que salgan.


	13. Capítulo 13: Abandono

Nunca, ni siquiera en mis peores momentos, me sentí tan desprotegida a como me siento en este momento. Nadie podría decir la terrible soledad y abandono que me rodean, son sentimientos que te calan hasta los huesos.

– ¿¡Es qué acaso no captas, Neji!? ¡Pudimos haber muerto!

– ¡Y a mi no me hubiera importado!

¿Es que esta casa no tiene remedio?

– ¡Quieras o no somos tu familia…

– ¿Ustedes? ¿Familia? Que yo sepa, la familia está siempre contigo, tú nunca lo has estado y esa estúpida de allá acaba de llegar, y si supieras cada cosa que ha hecho…

– No me interesa si te cae bien o no, al menos podrías tratar de entenderla. ¿No crees que ha tenido que enfrentar a cosas muy duras?

– ¿Y crees que yo no? Y que yo sepa, fueron todas por culpa tuya y de la pulga enana. ¡Ustedes simplemente no comprenden!

– ¡Quizás es porque nunca nos dejas comprender! ¡Siempre estás solo, siempre amargado, te la vives eternamente infeliz, y procuras la infelicidad del otro!

No es la primera vez que oigo esta conversación, siempre echándose sus rencores eternamente a la cara. ¿Por qué se odian tanto?

– ¿Y acaso alguna vez tú te preocupaste por mi felicidad?

– ¡Tú sabes muy bien que….

– No vale la vez en que me cediste un caramelo o me ayudaste con la tarea. Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

– Yo…

– Ni siquiera tienes una respuesta. ¡Sabes muy bien todas las cosas que dejé botadas por ahí, por ti, por la pulga, y próximamente quizás también por esa idiota – me vuelve a señalar – y aun así quieres llamarte "familia"!

– Yo no te pedí nada, Neji, fuiste tú el que… somos una

– ¡No somos una familia, entiende de una vez! ¡Para empezar, y solamente para empezar, ¿podrías decirme qué jodido día es?!

– ¿¡Qué tiene eso que ver!?

– Sólo dímelo.

– Martes. Martes tres… – los ojos de Hinata se agrandan y opacan.

– ¿Ya lo recordaste? – la sonrisa sarcástica de Neji sólo era superada por sus ojos, más tristes que enojados.

– Yo…

– ¿Sabes qué, Hinata? Ya no importa, hace mucho que aprendí a vivir con ello. Si no quieres que me moleste más, lo mejor será que me dejes solo. – Neji salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Hinata se queda estática en el mismo lugar,, me cuesta creer mucho lo que acabo de presenciar. Acabo de presenciar algo inédito, por una vez no vi a Neji al punto de matar a alguien, lo vi totalmente decepcionado. ¿Tan grave había sido lo que había hecho Hinata?

La escucho murmurar algo inteligible. Todo el tiempo estuve apostada detrás de la puerta del gran salón, así que no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dice. Me acerco a pasos pequeños y silenciosos, o eso intento hasta que una envoltura cruje bajo mi pie. Aun así, Hinata no se voltea, continua con la mirada clavada fijamente en el suelo y una expresión incrédula en su mirada.

– No puedo… creerlo… no… yo…

– ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

– Yo… – su voz es baja y evidentemente no me oyó llegar – no… recordé…

– ¿Hinata? – la sacudí suavemente

– Yo… olvidé…

– ¿Qué olvidaste?

– Olvidé que hoy era su cumpleaños – me contestó, totalmente abatida.

– ¿Cumpleaños?

– De Neji…

– Oh…

¿Por eso la mirada tan triste de él?

– Hinata… – le pongo una mano sobre el hombro, pero me rechaza – No intentes consolarme, Tenten. Esta vez… no tengo excusa.

– Hinata…

– Tenten, ¿tú crees que soy una mala persona? A veces llego a pensar en que tanto de lo que ha pasado en mi familia hasta ahora es mi culpa, y a veces siento que todo recae sobre mí. ¿Crees que le hago mal a la familia, Tenten?

– ¡Hinata! No digas tonterías. Tú eres una maravillosa persona, llena de amabilidad y positivismo. Eres luz, Hinata, nunca dudes de ello.

– ¿Entonces, por qué no le sirvo a nadie en esta casa?

– ¿Las cosas siempre estuvieron tan mal entre ustedes?

– No, antes las llevábamos en paz. No sé en qué momento fue que las cosas se salieron totalmente de control, Tenten. No lo sé, no lo entiendo. – _"Entonces, creo que yo si lo sé"_pienso en voz muy baja.

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– Nada – le respondo con rapidez y con una sonrisa. – Deberías ir a descansar, Hinata. Llevas casi todo el día en pie.

– Seguro. Gracias por tus palabras, Tenten.

No le contesto. Me limito a verla subir las escaleras, y me quedo entonces totalmente sola en el piso de debajo de la casa.

Realmente no sé qué hacer. O tal vez si, pero no quiero hacerlo. Subo las escaleras yo también, entro a mi habitación y me pongo a ver el techo, con la mano tapándome la frente y los ojos.

_"Escucho un par de voces a mi alrededor. No son especialmente conocidas ni familiares, pero ahí están, impasibles, intimidantes. Se me pegan como estampas a la piel. Pero no puedo concentrarme en ellas mucho tiempo, yo ya me encuentro perdida en ese mundo suave y vaporoso que te ofrece un cerebro atontado."_

Bien, si Hinata no sabe cuándo fue que las cosas comenzaron a volverse desastrosas, yo si lo sé. Fue cuando llegué yo. Eso es totalmente obvio, cualquier inútil podría darse cuenta de ello. No he hecho más que desmoronar a esta familia ya de por sí tan frágil e inestable. Me recuerda a esos viejos clanes de antiguas aldeas, que mantenían siempre secretos inconfesables y miles de historias ocultas acerca de la familia. No están preparados para tener en casa a una nueva integrante.

En especial Neji. Siempre me ha odiado, casi desde el primer momento en que yo me acerqué a él. Él porqué jamás me ha quedado claro, pero en claro tengo una única cosa.

No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí.

Con dolor, muchísimo dolor, empaco solamente un par de mudas de ropa y unos cuantos billetes que en otras circunstancias hubieran sido destinados a la compra de mañana en una pequeña bolsa de mano.

A pesar de como están las cosas, soy consciente de que no puedo viajar con mucho equipaje, ni nada que llame la atención. No tengo idea de cómo me mantendré, ni dónde viviré, ni siquiera sé cómo haré para evadir a la odiosa pandillita de Naoki, el cual por ningún momento ha abandonado mi cabeza. Adentro de la casa, estoy segura, pero afuera, ¿quién me protege?

Cierro mi maleta con pesadumbre. No les diré que me marcho ni a dónde lo haré ni porque. Entre menos sepan, mejor. Será una forma más de mantener a las hermanas que con tanto cariño me acogieron lejos de los problemas que le puede acarrear Naoki.

Salgo de mi habitación cuidando de no hacer ruido. La música de Hinata está altísima, tanto, que la escucho desde el pasillo. El tecleo de Hanabi en su laptop me acompaña hasta el pie de la escalera. Un tap, tap, tap, tap, incesante se escucha desde el piso de arriba.

La casa siempre es silenciosa, pero hoy más que de costumbre. Bajo las escaleras, casi despidiéndome de cada uno de los escalones. Abro la puerta de la casa, cruzo el jardín y abro el portón. Cierro la puerta tan silenciosamente como puedo, y me quedo mirando la inmensidad de lugar que se extiende y sintiendo la presencia de una casa a la que ya no he de volver.


	14. Capítulo 14: Final Inconcluso

Me quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta cerrada de la mansión. No sé muy bien que hacer o a dónde dirigirme, realmente quiero irme, no quiero hacerle daño a una generación familiar muy joven para empezar a cultivar odios tan profundos. No quiero, porque esa clase de intrigas fueron las que acabaron con mi familia, aunque no quiero recordar ello en este momento.

Pero otra parte de mi quiere volver. A lo largo de mi vida he dejado muchísimas cosas inconclusas, trabajos, historias, proyectos, todo a medias, abandonado. No quiero irme, porque temo a la soledad, al abandono y a la inseguridad, pero también siento que dejo una parte de esta nueva parte de mi historia inconclusa. Sin un adiós o una despedida.

¿Por qué el ser humano inventó la palabra? Para comunicarse, claro ésta. Pero también se creó para nombrar a aquellas cosas que les tememos por el simple hecho de que no tienen un nombre. De manera que no es lo mismo derramar una lágrima para perderse para siempre en la distancia, a decir, adiós y hasta luego. Un adiós es el final de una historia, y yo estoy dejando la mía sin final.

Las despedidas son dolorosas porque abandonas a un lugar que amas y que tiene personas que amas. Pero es más doloroso no tener una despedida, porque eso implica, precisamente, que no te interesa el lugar del que te marchas ni tienes nada que agradecer a las personas que ahí estaban. Y yo tengo mucho que decir y que agradecer a Hinata, a Hanabi, y también a Neji.

Pero supongo que esas reglas de las despedidas sólo aplican para ellos que también son amados recíprocamente. Y yo sé muy bien que ninguno de los tres me quiere o me agradece como yo lo hago con ellos, y ese pensamiento duele.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me sorprende ver a la estúpida castaña pasar el umbral de la puerta. De la ventana de mi habitación se pueden ver muchas cosas. En la ventana de mi habitación hay muchos recuerdos. En la ventana de mi habitación están registrados muchos sucesos: la primera fiesta de Hanabi, el primer beso de Hinata con su novio, la última vez que vi a mi padre, a mi tío, la salida del féretro de mi padre y tío cuando murieron, la última vez que vi a mi madre…

De esa puerta han salido muchas personas de las que no me despedí cuando debí hacerlo, y por extraño que suene, no quiero que la estadía de Tenten termine así. No quiero que salga por la misma puerta por la que salen las personas que nunca voy a volver a ver... suena raro pero no imagino verla por última vez. Creo.

La verdad es que le he mentido a todo el mundo. Si la odio, de eso no hay duda. Pero no esa clase de odio que surge del resentimiento o del rencor o la el desprecio. Tenten nunca me ha parecido una persona que sea despreciable. El odio que siempre he tenido por ella tiene que ver con motivos completamente distintos.

La primera vez que la vi, me molestó su debilidad. No soporto a las personas débiles. Pero ella, día a día y con cada palabra suya, me fue demostrando que no es débil. Es insegura de sí misma y tiene poca confianza, pero tiene fuerza. Y determinación. Y valentía. Sé que es verdad, porque sin ellas, hace mucho que yo la habría echado de aquí.

No, no me parece una mala persona. Lo que odio de ella es algo muy distinto. En parte detesto su necedad y terquedad, porque nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a enfrentarme verbalmente o físicamente. Porque nadie antes había sido lo suficientemente necio para insistir en sobrellevarme a toda costa. Y por encima de todo eso, la envidio. lo cual nunca antes me había pasado. Si, la envidio. La envidio porque ella ha recibido de Hanabi y Hinata todo el amor que a mí siempre me ha sido negado. La confianza. El cariño.

De pequeño, Hanabi y Hinata me trataban como su escudero y protector. Me querían y confiaban en mí. Ellas me querían muchísimo, y yo a ellas, no puedo negarlo. Éramos el mejor trío jugador de la historia, y juntos jugábamos y reíamos.

Pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre. Cuando murió mi madre, Hiashi y sus dos hijas se apartaron de mí y mi padre. Él era un hombre fuerte, pero sin mi madre, todo en cuanto creía se hizo añicos y cayó para siempre en el vicio del alcohol. Hinata y Hanabi nunca entendieron mi situación y fue entonces cuando empecé a resentirme con ellas.

Durante muchos años, mi padre fue siempre fiel y leal a su hermano mayor, mi tío. Sin su ayuda, el negocio familiar habría caído en la ruina. Sin él, Hiashi hubiera estado perdido en muchas ocasiones. A pesar de ser Hiashi cinco años mayor que mi padre, confiaba en él y le dejaba a cargo importantes tareas de la familia y de negocios.

Y aun así, en cuanto mi padre necesitó de su ayuda, la línea Hyuga de Hiashi le dio la espalda a mi padre. Yo pasé mis últimos años de niño y toda mi adolescencia sometido a lo que maquinaba el alcohol dentro de la cabeza de mi padre. Fueron años en los que sufrí sin madre y sin un padre real. Traía buenas notas y hacía todo cuanto se me pedía, pero jamás fue suficiente para enmendar mis errores y los de mi padre. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Hinata y Hanabi, las primas que de niñas habían sido tan fieles, estaban ahora desaparecidas para siempre.

Y un día, después de muchos años, aparece una chica castaña, desconocida, que viene a ponerme todo a cuanto me he acostumbrado de cabeza. Llega con una situación lamentable, pero ella no es juzgada por su pasado, es más, ni siquiera es juzgada, y le toman tanto cariño que posiblemente nunca lo hagan. Mientras, yo me quedo de lejos viendo como alguien llega sin esfuerzo a formar parte de un círculo del que yo me he sentido siempre excluido.

Quisiera nunca haber tenido un pasado, quizás así las cosas entre mis primas y yo hubieran sido distintas. Quizás pueda perderme en un lugar en donde yo mismo no tenga un pasado.

Aunque finalmente, el pasado son actos que te llevaron al presente al que estabas destinado. El destino no se puede alterar.

Tomo un viejo cuaderno café de mi polvoriento librero y bajo las escaleras. Quizás pueda borrar mi pasado en alguna parte lejos de aquí. Quizás podría irme con Tenten a ese lugar sin pasado al que ella también quiere huir. Pensando en que ella ha tenido un destino tan miserable como el mío, mi odio hacia ella se rebaja a cero. Quizás la idea no sea tan mala.


	15. Capítulo 15: Ocurrencia

¿Alguna vez han experimentado la mirada punzante de alguien en sus espaldas? No se necesita ser mago o adivino. Los ojos canalizan energía y la enfocan a un punto específico. Cuando miras algo con intensidad, con deseo, o con odio, esa energía se potencia y entonces es cuando un escalofrío te recorre los nervios y las venas hasta darte una punzada en el corazón.

Mi último pensamiento después de ese es que me sorprende haber pensado todo eso en cuestión de milisegundos, para después enfocarme nuevamente en no mirar hacia atrás.

Me encuentro hecha bolita en el suelo fuera de la puerta. El estrés me recorre y las punzadas de nerviosismo son insoportables. ¿Qué hace aquí Insoportable Hyuga-san? ¿Acaso ya descubrió que planeo marcharme? No es mucho mi equipaje, pero es lo suficiente para despertar sospechas, ¿quién sale a las cinco de la tarde tan abrigada y con una mochila a la espalda?

Su mirada es muy penetrante, pero esta vez es distinta. Esta vez no veo sus ojos, no es un duelo de miradas en el que estemos a la par. Esta vez es su mirada contra mi resistencia a voltear mi cara. No voy a decir una sola palabra, y no me moveré si él no lo hace. Me quedaré esperando hasta que mi voluntad muera, pero ya puede esperar ese idiota sentado, porque juro por todos los cielos que tengo una voluntad de hierro cuando quiero. Como dice Hinata, ¡de veras!

Tenten se tensa cuando siente mi mirada, lo noto. Su lenguaje corporal es demasiado expresivo, su espalda recta me indica que se ha estresado, pero sus manos hechas puños me revelan su determinación de no moverse un centímetro. No pienso retenerla, sólo pienso hacerla prometer algo.

– Tenten – mi voz suena más calma de lo que había esperado. De cierta manera, el hecho de saber exactamente qué quiero hacer y que puedo decidir qué es lo que quiero y no quiero, me hace sentir en calma. Estoy decidiendo por mí mismo, y no a merced de nadie más.

– ¿Qué quieres, Hyuga?

– ¿A dónde piensas irte, molestia?

– ¿Te importa?

– ¿Por qué te vas?

– ¿Te importa?

– ¿Cuándo vuelves?

– ¿Te… importa? – su voz se vuelve más pausada con la última pregunta. Sé lo que está pensando: "_¿Acaso a este patán le importa si voy o vengo?"}_

– No me importa, pero creo que a Hinata y a Hanabi sí.

– ¿Y eso a ti qué importancia te puede traer? Siempre dices odiarlas, siempre dices odiarme, ¡siempre! Hay personas que quieren hacerte feliz Hyuga, pero tu actitud las repele. No entiendo qué tienes contra ellas, ¿pero en realidad que tienes contra mí? ¿qué quieres Hyuga?

– Quiero irme contigo – lo que le digo me suena demasiado contundente, hasta para mí. Estoy seguro de que a ella le va a dar un infarto.

Estoy segura de que me va a dar un infarto en este momento. Si no es que me está dando ya. El corazón me va deprisa, demasiado. Vuelvo mi rostro lentamente, quedando cara a cara con él. Se ve mucho más alto que de costumbre. Su voz me asusta, tal y como la primera vez que lo vi, porque de nuevo escucho ese tono duro y firme que no suele escuchársele a menudo. En Neji hay muchas sutilezas en su mirada, en su voz y en su tono. Quién no sea perspicaz y agudo, no podrá ser buena compañía para él. Quizás por eso, me ha resultado tan fácil molestarlo y llevarlo al borde de la locura, pero esto supera con creces lo que yo le he hecho. ¿Neji Hyuga, una persona que dice odiarme, quiere irse conmigo, sin siquiera saber a dónde me dirijo?

En su cara se leen todas las interrogantes que tiene en mente. Ella es legible como un libro abierto y de letras grandes. No me siento molesto de verla esta vez; me sorprendo a mí mismo viéndola como una persona individual y no como un espejo de lo que yo pude haber sido.

– Es decir… si me permites ir contigo.

– Hyuga…– ella recupera la compostura, antes de enfadarse, incorporarse del suelo y dar unas cuantas zancadas hasta quedar en frente de mí – ¡Ya basta! No sé qué estúpidos planes tienes esta vez, pero no pienso caer en tus jueguitos. No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero no pienso caer como estúpida para terminar con otro rollo de familia, como siempre. Es verdad que me marcho, ¿por qué no te alegras de ello y me dejas en paz y sigues tu amargada existencia sin mí? ¡Te oí decir que así es como estabas mejor, y eso duele, porque yo no te odio a ti!

– Pero yo si a ti – la mueca de furia se le acentúa – y aun así quiero marcharme contigo. ¿No es prueba suficiente de que esto no es una broma? Es la única vez que te lo pediré, Tenten. Déjame irme contigo.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres irte?

– Porque sé que tú tienes un pasado persiguiéndote en alguna parte. Yo también. Y lo que estás haciendo es huir de él, pero si huyes de él huyes del pequeño hogar que encontraste en Hanabi y Hinata.

– ¿Y por qué debería escucharte a ti? Tú eres feliz solo, ve y sigue estando solo. Tu dinero te enterrará cuando mueras.

– No si tengo alguien que me haga compañía.

– Pues ya puedes ir buscando quién te ayude. Yo me marcho, y si quieres llamarme cobarde por irme, está bien, adelante. Pero yo me largo.

Se da media vuelta. Se está yendo, y yo dije que no haría nada contra su voluntad, pero su terquedad comienza nuevamente a avivar la aversión que siento contra ella y que creo nunca voy a poder dejar atrás. Espero que la idea que se me forma en la cabeza funcione.


	16. Capítulo 16: Favor

– ¡Tenten! – si no se calla y deja de decir estupideces, tendré que golpearlo. Hace unos minutos estaba muy triste, ¿a qué vino? ¿a burlarse de mí en mi cara? ¿a hacerme sentir como una basura, más de lo que ya me siento?

– ¿¡Qué quieres!? – sigo avanzando por la calle. Él no me sigue, pero si contesta

– Te propongo un trato, molestia. Tal vez te interese una revancha.

– ¿Eh? – ¿revancha de qué? Me detengo y me volteo otra vez. Vaya que estaba caminando lento, no me he alejado más que unos metros de la casa.

– ¿Acaso no recuerdas que dejamos un asunto inconcluso?

La pelea. Claro. Ese día, por mucho que me haya costado, tuve que reconocer que él me ganó, quizás no limpiamente pero lo hizo. Uno de mis sueños más escondidos desde ese día fue tener una revancha en la cual le pudiera patear el trasero una y otra vez.

– ¿Qué tramas ahora, Hyuga?

– Sólo es un trato. Si tú ganas, puedes largarte tranquila y yo me alegraré de que así sea. Si no, vas a tener que soportarme como compañero de viajes.

– ¿Y si me niego a aceptar tu reto?

– Entonces no me quedará más opción que llamar a Hanabi y a Hinata y que ellas te convenzan de que te quedes.

– Eres un… un… ¡patán! Haces todo esto sólo para hacerme enfadar y molestarme, no te importa que en dos de tres opciones te estás ligando a mí. Pero con tan de hacerme enojar lo que sea, ¿verdad, Hyuga?

– Has comprendido a la perfección. ¿Te muestro el cuarto de entrenamiento?

– Eres un imbécil – un chispazo de furia se asoma en los ojos de él.

– No apuestes con el diablo, Tenten…

– Entonces cállate y vamos.

En toda mi estancia aquí, jamás había visto la puerta de madera de la sala de estar. Jamás. No comprendo como nunca reparé en ese detalle, aunque posiblemente sea que la sala de estar no era de mis lugares favoritos, y por lo tanto, rara vez iba ahí.

Neji va caminando por delante de mí, sin pronunciar palabra. Abre la puerta. Dentro de ésta hay dos escaleras, unas se dirigen hacia arriba y otras llevan a lo que debe ser el sótano. Las otras deben de llevar a las habitaciones de arriba y al tercer piso, seguramente están conectadas con las escaleras del pasadizo entre mi cuarto y el de Neji.

Neji baja las escaleras, y yo me apresuro a seguirlo. Llegamos al fin de las escaleras y enciende el interruptor de luz. Ante mí se extiende un cuarto largo y ancho, con una arena en el centro y diversos sacos de pelea, además de modelos anatómicos del cuerpo humano, con marcas y otras anotaciones. El símbolo tradicional del yin-yang adorna la pared que está frente a nosotros.

– Bueno – su voz grave llena el lugar, hace muchísimo eco – no vinimos aquí para perder el tiempo – baja el pequeño escalón que nos separa del cuarto y se dirige a la arena.

– Es verdad. – le contesto y bajo yo también. Ambos nos deshacemos de los zapatos y entonces yo me acomodo también en la arena.

– ¿Qué tanto es lo que sabes?

– De todo. ¿Tú?

– Igual. Pongamos reglas.

– Me parece justo.

– Número uno: sin insultos

– Mira quien habla, Hyuga – pone una mueca.

– Número dos, sin sarcasmos.

– Número tres – le interrumpo bruscamente – no se vale movimientos que lastimen gravemente al otro.

– Y cuatro, se vale cualquier movimiento de cualquier tipo de pelea.

– Hecho. Quien caiga tres veces ante el otro pierde.

Es curioso ver que volvemos a un punto pasado. Pero esta vez las cosas son más diferentes, porque esta vez será un combate en el que el destino de los dos se decide. No entiendo bien qué planea Neji, es verdad, pero me da la sensación de que éste es el cierre que necesitaba para poder marcharme de aquí. Tal vez por eso no opuse resistencia, porque quiero concluir esta historia y empezar una nueva.

Posición típica de combate, brazo extendido y puño atrás. Inolvidable. Pasé muchas horas entrenando aquí cuando era niño, y son cosas que quedan registradas en la memoria mental y física también. Estoy seguro de que si algún día olvido todo acerca de mí, hay dos cosas que recordaría.

– Ahora – la chica castaña se inclina levemente, pero pone una mueca de disgusto y entonces vuelve a su posición normal. – Espera –

– ¿Qué rayos haces? – le pregunto cuando se acerca a mí, sigue avanzando, ¿qué quiere hacer?

– Nada – alza las dos manos en señal de paz – pero no quiero que pelees así.

– ¿Así cómo? – ella se pone detrás de mí y me toma del cabello…

– Así con el pelo suelto. Se te irá todo a la cara…

– ¡Suéltame! ¡No te permito que me toques, no soy amigo tuyo para que te acerques! – su inesperado gesto me vuelve a prender el enojo que se me había calmado.

– Entonces amárratelo tú, matón

– Haré lo que se me venga en gana

– Adelante – concluye ella volviendo a su posición inicial.

Alguna vez llegué a pensar que podía ser interesante tener a Tenten en casa, porque con el tiempo pude notar que ella siempre haría frente a le que le pusieran en el camino, cosa que mis primas nunca hacen.

Es ella la que ataca primero. Se acerca corriendo y parece que me va a propinar un buen puño, lo cual yo "esquivo", pero no tanto, porque una vez que la tomo de la mano, se deja caer y yo me voy con ella al suelo. Ella se incorpora y yo hago lo que cualquiera haría, la sujeto del pie, ella responde con una patada al aire, impulso con el cual me apresuro a levantarme, y con el que ella cae al suelo. Uno.

Ella se apresura a usar nuevamente su pierna para hacerme caer, pero salto y ella aprovecha la distracción para apartarse e incorporarse. Me da una patada en el costado, le respondo con otra igual, la mía es más fuerte y termina yéndose hacia atrás por el impacto. Se toma el castado yy entonces yo me dispongo a atacar por otro lado. La distraigo con un falso puño, el cual intenta detener para darse cuenta rápidamente de que pretendía golpearla en la espalda.

Ella cae, está débil y fuera de forma. Su cuerpo hace un ruido gracioso al impactar de cara al suelo. Con un pie sobre ella, me inclino y le susurro:

– Todavía puedes ren-dir-te. Sólo te queda un intento.

– Y tú puedes cerrar el hocico – se arquea y provoca que me vaya atrás, ella rápidamente me proporciona una fuerte patada en el estómago –tengo que admitir que no sé si agradecerle que no fue en los testículos– se levanta y ella es quien lleva las riendas, acorralándome contra la pared contra la cual me ha estampado; o eso cree ella. Por fin la tengo en la posición que esperaba.

Rápidamente ataco sus dos hombros, presionándolos con una fuerza enorme. Ella cae al suelo inmóvil por el dolor, golpeo su espalda y cae otra vez al suelo. Y tres.

– Creo que ya tienes quien te acompañe – le vuelvo a decir al oído al tiempo que ella pone una mueca absoluta de furia e impotencia.

Ella no habla ni dice nada en todo el trayecto a la puerta. Se nota mucho que esta adolorida, le propiné la paliza de su vida. Ella se defendió, pero está demasiado cansada para dar lo que puede. Se siente bien haber podido descargar por fin todo el coraje que le tenía guardado, aunque vuelve a mí esa sensación idiota que me ha perseguido tantas y tantas veces después de hacer un acto cruel contra ella. Estúpidos remordimientos.

Una vez en la puerta, sigue sin mirarme. No voltea y no habla. Abro la puerta y la dejo pasar. Y ella pasa. No se voltea a verme. La detengo.

– ¿Ahora qué? – ella se oye realmente molesta – ¿algo se te ofrece? ¿de verdad vas a ir conmigo?

– Si – le digo, y saco el cuaderno de tapas cafés que tenía guardado en una bolsa de mi pantalón. – Toma. Llévatelo.

– ¿Qué rayos, para qué quiero un jodido cuaderno tuyo?

– Simple, para llevarme.

– ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?

– Estoy diciendo que quiero que lleves a mí, a este cuaderno, contigo.

– ¿?

– Escúchame bien, y pon atención. Ese cuaderno es un diario. Mi vida está registrada ahí, desde los diez hasta los veinte. Son diez años de mi pasado. Son diez años de mí, por ególatra que eso suene. Llévatelo.

– ¿Qué pretendes?

– Una vez estuve en un lugar de esta ciudad con alguien a quien yo quería. Era un parque viejo y abandonado, cerca de una feria. ¿No lo conoces? Lo he buscado durante muchos años, y jamás, jamás, lo he encontrado. Así que ya que planeas irte a buscar otra vida, por ahí, quizás puedas encontrarlo. Si lo encuentras, deja esta cosa ahí. La primera hoja habla de ese lugar que nunca encuentro. Y no tengo nadie que pueda decirme dónde está.

– ¿No vas a venir tú? – su respiro de alivio es evidente.

– Mi pasado va contigo. Y ya que te vas, y que quiero que tú seas también parte de mi pasado, creo que sería bueno que se fueran juntos. Para mí ese diario es muy pesado por las memorias que contiene. Tal vez a ti también te pese. Y ahora vete.


	17. Capítulo 17: El Comienzo De La Aventura

_Tomoko caminaba muy lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. Se veía muy triste, con su corto cabello negro enmarcándole la cara, y los ojos cafés opacos y sin brillo. Estaban hinchados, su maquillaje, hecho un desastre; dos líneas negras ya secas bajaban de los lados de la cara hasta llegar a las mejillas y a la barbilla. _

_¿Cómo podía haber sucedido aquello?_

_Normalmente el primer noviazgo no dura mucho, ambas partes son torpes e inexpertas y suelen no ser siempre compatibles, generalmente son sólo capricho el uno del otro. El rompimiento se da una vez que ambos se cansan de su nuevo juguete y comienzan la búsqueda de otro. _

_Error._

_Ella se había casado con su primer amor, su primer y único amor, y no se arrepentía de ello más que por la parte en la que sospechaba que quizás su marido no la amara más. Se había negado a ayudarle en ese proyecto que lo había obsesionada y ahora él estaba molesto y no le quería hablar. Y llegaba a casa tarde. Y con manchas de labial. ¿¡Por qué!? _

_No podía dejarla, él era todo lo que le quedaba y hasta él la abandonaba. No podía manejar ya ese dolor quemante del pecho, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que no pasaba nada, pero no, estaba sola. Ni siquiera su marido podía consolarla porque estaba enojado con ella. _

_Dejó salir un sollozo desgarrador. Un hombre que pasaba por un lado lo escuchó y se quedó viéndola por unos segundos, viendo como el piso se empapaba poco a poco con las lágrimas saladas de la mujer que veía de espaldas. _

_Perdone usted – la voz clara y melódica del hombre la hizo voltearse sin importar quién la viera, ¿qué importaba?_

_¿Qué quiere? – Tomoko sollozó mientras se secaba las lágrimas_

_No… no debería usted llorar de esta manera. No la conozco, pero creo que usted puede ser más feliz de lo que veo ahora._

_¿¡Y a usted qué diablos le importa!? _

_Lo suficiente, porque, verá usted, hoy tampoco me siento muy feliz. Guardarle envidia o rencor a una persona puede amargarle mucho el día, ¿sabe? Pero a veces la soledad ayuda a reflexionar. Quizás si reflexione también encuentre una solución al problema que la pone triste. En fin, estoy seguro de que usted no desea ser molestada, perdone mi atrevimiento. Quizás nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión, hasta luego. – Tomoko se quedó mirando al hombre cruzar la calle._

_¿Qué diablos había sido eso?_

_Aunque, el hecho de que alguien hubiera querido reconfortarla un poco la hizo sentir mejor. Era una persona francamente torpe, pero al menos hizo el esfuerzo de hacerla sentir un poco mejor. Se calmó, necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad. Si su marido se había molestado porque no le quería ayudar en su proyecto, entonces a partir de ese momento trabajaría duro para que la volviera a aceptar y la perdonara. Y entonces todo sería tan feliz como antes. Sí, eso haría. Seguro._

…

Me quedo mirando la calle, sentada en un banco de madera, en silencio, pensando en los giros y escenarios que se me han puesto enfrente durante toda mi vida. He pasado de ser hija a ser sirvienta, prostituta, paciente, enferma, inquilina indeseada, y recientemente añadidas, rehén, mentirosa y también parte de un plan siniestro y macabro del que estoy siendo informada por un joven de cabello y ojos negros: señores, les presento a mi nuevo compañero de pato aventuras, Sasuke Uchiha. Probablemente no se me entienda, pasaré a relatar todo de la mejor manera posible.

Ya era hora. El adiós era inminente, si señores y señoras, completa y absolutamente inevitable. Estaba dispuesta a tomar ese maldito cuaderno idiota, darme media vuelta, dejar salir una lágrima o dos mientras me alejaba cada vez más de la casa. Pero de nuevo, el universo me probó que los giros y escenarios que te plantea la vida pueden ser mucho más que los que una mente puede siquiera imaginar.

Y es que cuando tomé ese cuaderno, o hice el ademán de hacerlo, se desarrolló la escena más patética que se pueda imaginar. Tres camionetas negras llegaron haciendo un ruido de mil demonios y llenando el lugar con un humo denso y negro. Sin siquiera haberse detenido del todo, las puertas de las tres camionetas se abrieron por todas partes y hombres de aspecto común comenzaron a salir de las camionetas. En total, serían más o menos diez.

Neji se aferró al cuaderno que yo sólo había logrado rozar. Bajé la mano y, siguiendo un impulso estupidísimo, me escondí detrás de él, arrancándole de las manos el cuaderno. Él no hizo intento de detenerme, se concentró más en observar y estudiar a los hombres que habían bajado de la camioneta. Todos se habían puesto en círculo a nuestro alrededor y nos apuntaban con sendas pistolas.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les dijo él con voz muy clara y fuerte, teniendo mucho cuidado en no hacer ningún movimiento

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, muchachito. En fin, podemos hacer esto fácil o difícil. ¡Uchiha, haz lo tuyo y vámonos de aquí! – un hombre con cabellos de un gracioso color naranja le ordenó.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color se apartó del círculo y, sin bajar su arma, se dirigió lentamente a la ubicación de Neji. Sin inmutarse, se acercó, hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

Apártate. Mi problema no es contigo, es con ella.

¿Qué es lo que quieres con esta cosa? – a Neji le fascinaba recibir mentadas de madre mentales, eso seguro: la seriedad y drama del momento se habían licuado entre la atmósfera absurda y el giro completamente átono de los hechos.

Tampoco es de tu incumbencia. ¿Neji Hyuga, cierto? Mil disculpas por irrumpir así a tu casa. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y no tengo nada en contra de ti o de tu redacción. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Mis asuntos están con esa chica que está detrás de ti – bajó el arma– y si fueras tan amable de apartarte y permitirme llevármela a donde corresponde, me harías un gran favor.

¿Tendría esto alguna implicación legal?

En lo absoluto.

Toda suya – la cara de mema que debí de haber puesto al apartarse Neji en ese momento debió de haber sido tan impresionante que hasta el imbécil con pistola debía de estarse riendo. Volvió a alzar el arma y entonces, apuntándome, me habló con voz dura y criminal:

Ni se te ocurra moverte. Tú te vienes conmigo. – me ordenó tan planamente que hubiera dudado que fuera una orden de no haber sido por el tono frío y sin permitir réplicas.

¿¡De qué habla!? ¡Yo a usted en la vida…!

¡CÁLLATE! – Un disparo al aire logró el deseado efecto de meterme miedo – Tú vendrás conmigo y te jodes. Muévete – me indicó señalando una de las camionetas.

Me di la media vuelta sin desear otra cosa más que entender porque el destino se ensañaba con juntarme con los criminales más patanes que se haya visto en la historia. Traté de buscar coherencia en el asunto, pero como no la encontraba, decidí hacerme pato y comencé a caminar, pensando en que al menos ya no tendría que decidir a dónde ir, o lo que sea.

Y entonces pasó el último giro de 360°. Oí un clic claro y fuerte. Me volteé para encontrarme con que Neji había logrado arrancarle de una patada la pistola al estúpido ¿Uchiha? de la mano y ahora me apuntaba a mí con ella.

Bajen sus armas ahora o la mato a ella – les ordenó a los nueve hombres que no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

Bah, inténtalo, niñito mimado. – el hombre de pelos de zanahoria lo retó, aunque la sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro delataba que aquello no entraba en el plan. Neji sonrió con ironía y jaló el mecanismo, era evidente que sabía cómo usar una de esas cosas. Me volvió a apuntar. Uchiha, que estaba en el suelo tomándose la mano – seguramente Neji se la había fracturado – se levantó con espanto en sus ojos y le gritó a su hombre.

Hagan lo que él les dice. Bajen sus armas. Pero no lastimen a la chica. – el Uchiha les ordenó, mirando con rabia a Neji, quien lo miraba con un evidente e infinito desprecio.

Ahora, tienen exactamente veinte segundos – les siguió ordenando él – para guardar sus pistolas – el desconcierto en la cara de muchos era evidente.

Háganlo – murmuró el joven pelinegro, sin dejar de mirar con furia aplanadora a Neji.

Y movimientos lentos, señores. Si veo algo mínimamente sospechoso, disparo.

Algunos minutos después las camionetas salieron volando del lugar mientras el pelinegro miraba furioso a Neji. Yo, mientras, miraba sintiendo escalofríos el arma que en ningún momento había dejado de apuntar hacia mí. La situación me seguía pareciendo irreal a más no poder. Sin embargo, antes de ponerme a analizar o pedirle a Neji que bajara el arma, él me interrumpió.

Y tú, Tenten, creo que ya es hora de que empieces a cantar. Ya tenía mis sospechas de ti desde hace cierto tiempo, pero sería mejor que me dijeras todo.

"Esto será mucho más desastroso de lo que creí" fue el pensamiento que se cruzó por la cabeza en ese momento.

Pero no quiero seguir pensando en el resto de esa historia. El movimiento del coche y el olor del Uchiha, masculino y elegante hasta decir basta, me sumen en un delicioso sopor que finalmente termina por adormilarme. No quiero pensar, por lo menos no ahora.


End file.
